Uno cambia para bien si es con la persona correcta
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: ¿Una persona puede cambiar para bien solamente por una persona? Claro que sí, simplemente es cuestión de esperar.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo! este es un nuevo fic Cherik, jejeje bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando escuche de ZZ Top "Bad to the bone" no sé pero me inspiró a hacer el fic, aunque la historia no tiene mucho que ver con la canción XD. Bueno, el titulo se basa en las malas experiencias que vi de mis amigos, y ahí me dije, "uno puede cambiar para bien si es con la persona correcta" y de ahí Bam! el fic XD, Bueno no los distraigo más._

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Las películas de X-Men no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes (empieza a escuchar música corta venas) Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, es un trabajo sin fin de lucro._

 **Capítulo 1:** **Changes**

Gemidos y movimientos frenéticos piel contra piel, uno que otro objeto empieza a moverse por todo el temblor, la cama se queja del salvajismo, pero al poco rato todo termina.

Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y piel blanca se levantaba de la cama ajena, el muchacho con el que había estado había caído dormido al minuto de haberlo hecho. Cuando el hombre termino de vestirse se marcha inmediatamente del cuarto sin decir adiós o un beso como hacen los amantes. Se subió a su motocicleta y arranco sin mirar atrás.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando llego a su casa que se encontraba en una zona casi desierta, su morada era pequeña, pero el jardín era lindo, a su madre le gustaba mantenerlo así, al estacionarse, seis perros grandes fueron a saludarlo, les acaricio dándoles una sonrisa amable y se fue directo a su habitación a dormir antes de que amaneciese y tuviese que ir a dar clases.

Se levantó automáticamente a las seis, bebió su café tinto con tostadas preparo la comida de sus canes; que consistía mas en sobras y uno que otro ingrediente más, ponerla en platos de latón individuales de tamaño grande, llamar a sus mascotas, se alisto y se marchó directo a la escuela donde impartía clases de física.

La secundaria 801 (1) era una escuela renombrada por la preparación de sus alumnos y la capacidad de sus educadores, tanto mutantes como no mutantes tenían una relación armoniosa después de años de lucha para ser aceptados, y, aunque había gente que no lo aceptaba de manera rotunda, ya era muy poca.

Al llegar y se encontró en el camino a uno de sus mejores amigos que también manejaba una motocicleta, Logan Howllet, el maestro de historia, un mutante con la habilidad de sacar garras metálicas del dorso de sus manos, un sujeto rudo y serio, congeniaba bien con Erik a pesar de no ser partidario del ajedrez u otros libros que no sean de historia.

Debo suponer que esa marca en tu cuello no lo hicieron los mosquitos - dijo señalando la marca para evitar que hicieran comentarios al respecto, aunque parecía divertido.

– Fue lo de siempre.

– Hablas como una prostituta - dijo entrando con él al recinto.

– Seria gigolo en todo caso, y yo solamente disfruto de otra persona luego de eso me marcho, nada más, nada de sentimentalismos - dijo mientras entraban a la sala de profesores.

Esa era la vida de Erik Lehnsherr, de lunes a viernes dar clases, sábado; ir a ver a su madre al cementerio, salir con amigos o acompañar de compras a las amigas a las que no podía decir no, corregir exámenes o tareas, reparar maquinaria, y uno que otro domingo beber tranquilamente ligarse a un chico (a pesar de no ser un Don Juan, pero siempre funcionaba), cogérselo y marcharse antes que sean las tres de la mañana.

Algo que se había hecho un habito, solo que el ultimo era un muy mal habito y tal como lo había dicho el hombre nada de sentimentalismos, un "¿Te llamo luego?" o "Eso fue bueno", ni siquiera había conversaciones de cama, él se marchaba antes siquiera de preguntar de manera apropiada el nombre de su amante de un par de horas, además que jamás se había sentido atraído por sus amantes que no sea estrictamente física, bueno no hasta el momento.

– Buen día chicos - saludo una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos color miel y piel color azul marino, acompañada de una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

– Buenas Raven, Emma - dijeron al unisón y las chicas se sentaron justo al lado del castaño, la chica pelirroja lucia muy feliz.

– ¿Algo muy bueno para contar? - inquirió Logan.

– Sí, no dejo de hablar de ello todo el camino a la escuela, creo que ya no le recogeré - dijo Emma que siendo una mujer muy hermosa era de un carácter completamente diferente.

-Pues sí, alguien muy especial será el profesor substituto de biología.

– Es ese tipo Hank - respondió el castaño claro, se refería a un gran amigo de la chica quien ella quería mucho.

– No, no es Hank, el aún está haciendo sus papeles de la universidad, es...

– Shh, el director - señalo Erik a un hombre viejo de constitución grande y con una muy obvia entrada.

-Buen día colegas, hoy nos acompañara por estos tres meses un nuevo maestro de biología, ya que la maestra de biología sigue en recuperación de su estado emocional.

– Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? -rio Emma, en seguida Logan y Raven miraron a su compañero señalándolo de manera obvia como culpable de lo sucedido ignorando la presentación.

– No me miren yo no le hice nada - dijo en voz baja – No me acuesto con mis compañeros de trabajo...

– Bueno les presento al profesor Charles Xavier -el director presento a un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos increíblemente azules y una boca de un tono rojo demasiado tentador.

– Claro hasta ahora - dijo manteniendo la seriedad pero con una mirada coqueta al nuevo quien se había girado a verlos, para de inmediatamente ser pisado por Raven, obviamente el castaño claro hubiera hecho un gesto de dolor por la agresión pero no quería mostrarlo así que solo frunció su seño y miro con ojos inquisidores a su amiga.

– Buenos días, soy Charles Xavier, un gusto - se presentó el muchacho con mucha educación, y una linda sonrisa.

Erik simplemente asintió el saludo sin decir palabra alguna, pero igual quejándose internamente por el pisotón.

– Bienvenido señor Xavier, ellos serán sus colegas, si necesita ayuda estaremos más que felices en ayudarlo - dijo el hombre sonriente a la cual el chico sonrió de igual manera.

Toco la campana para entrar a las aulas, cuando todos los maestros se retiraban, Raven fue a abrazar al hombre.

– Charles estoy muy feliz de que trabajes aquí -sonrió la chica.

– No pensé que vendrías a trabajar a una escuela como maestro suplente -dijo Logan estrechando de forma amistosa al otro, los otros dos se había marchado ya que ellos eran en extremo puntuales.

– Bueno es que solo será por este lapso ya que después iré a dar clases a la universidad -sonrió mientras veía de un lado a otro buscando a los otros amigos de Raven -¿No estaban con otros?

– Sí, son nuestros amigos, pero tienen una manía con llegar a tiempo, así que se van antes que todos siquiera se levanten de sus asientos -rio la chica de ojos miel -En el almuerzo te los presentare, primero te llevare a tu clase -dijo yendo del brazo con el muchacho a quien consideraba su hermano mientras se despedía del otro hombre quien iba a su clase.

Cuando pasaban por las aulas los profundos ojos azules de Charles se posaron en un hombre que escribía formulas en la pizarra, era alto de porte imponente, y daba una explicación a sus números, cuando este lo volteo a ver no hizo gesto alguno solo se dio la vuelta.

La mujer de piel azul miraba a su hermano con extrañeza y algo de miedo, fijarse en ese hombre no era buen presagio.

Charles llego a la clase, se presentó como se debía ante los estudiantes, e impartió una clase muy buena, los alumnos habían tomado atención a todo lo explicado, aunque otro motivo era que el maestro era muy guapo.

Para la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraron, excepto uno.

– Muy bien, ella es Emma Foros - dijo Raven a la chica rubia de antes.

– Un placer cariño, soy Emma, la maestra de química - sonrió de forma coqueta al nuevo -y sí, soy mutante, telépata como tú.

– Increíble - dijo el chico de cabellos castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

– Sí, hay algunos de los nuestros aquí, como Raven, Logan, tú, yo y Erik.

– ¿Donde esta Erik? - pregunto Raven.

– Donde siempre, sabes que no es de los que le gusta estar en contacto con la sociedad, comió algo y se fue.

– ¿Erik?

– Sí, Erik Lehnsherr, el maestro de física, no viene muy seguido a comer con nosotros, es bastante solitario.

No sabía quién era, ni como lucia, pero le parecía un sujeto interesante. Ya después preguntaría mejor, quizás lo vería en las aulas, cuando la campana sonó, todos se retiraron, Charles se dirigió a los sanitarios gracias a las indicaciones de Logan. Lastimosamente no recordaba como volver a su clase. Genial, se había perdido.

Camino sin robo por los pasillos, pero nada, y sentía mucha vergüenza de preguntar. Hasta que se topó con alguien quien estaba por entrar a un aula. Un hombre de ojos color verde grisáceo si se podía dar esa definición a esos ojos tan fríos y profundos, cabello castaño claro, bastante alto de piel blanca y porte frívolo, serio, altivo, alguien no proveniente de América, sino de ¿Alemania? Era el mismo hombre que había visto al ir a su clase.

– ¿Esta perdido? -pregunto el hombre, había sido muy fácil saber que estaba perdido, ya que su cara de angustia lo decía todo.

– E-eh, pues sí, estoy perdido, es que es mi primera clase y...

– Oh, tu eres el nuevo maestro - dijo serio – Muy bien, creo poder acompañarlo a su clase -dijo mirando serio el pasillo y giro su rostro hacia su clase -Hagan los primeros ejercicios de la página 120 volveré de unos minutos -y cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar -¿No quería ir a su clase?

– S-Si - dijo el castaño yendo detrás del más alto, cuando llegaron al aula el hombre se despidió del más bajo y se marchó rápidamente a su clase.

– Profesor ¿Por qué llego tan tarde? - pregunto una alumna

– Bueno, tuve un percance al llegar y otro profesor me ayudo - dijo tranquilo evitando evidenciar que le habían guiado a su aula por que se había perdido.

– ¿Habla del profesor Magneto? - dijo otro.

– ¿Magneto?

– Sí, el maestro de física, bueno le decimos Magneto por sus poderes, pero en realidad se llama Erik Lehnsherr.

Así que había sido ayudado por el hombre solitario del que hablaba Raven.

Cuando el profesor de alias Magneto a su aula de clase, todo estaba tal y como había dejado, muy bien, era uno de los maestros a los que no era nunca una buena idea desobedecer.

Aun pensaba en esos bonitos ojos azules del profesor nuevo, pero inmediatamente se olvidó del tema y continúo con su clase.

Cuando acabo la jornada, el maestro se despidió de Logan quien tomo su motocicleta y se marchó, pudo divisar que estaba el nuevo esperando que Emma y Raven saliera de su charla con el director acerca de las actividades de la escuela, no tomo importancia, se subió a su motocicleta y cuando estaba listo para arrancar...

– Ehm profesor Lehnsherr - alcanzo a decir, logrando que se detuviera y lo mirase -Gracias por lo de hoy, sin su ayuda pues...

– No hay problema - dijo tranquilo volviéndose a poner el casco – Pero deberá conocer la escuela para evitar perderse de nuevo. Bueno nos vemos - se despidió y se marchó.

Tal vez había sido algo frio, pero era un tipo que no podía con su carácter, además así sus amigos lo conocieron frio y serio.

Vio la hora y creyó que era un buen momento para ir al Diablo Rojo.

Cuando Charles se despidió de ese hombre no quiso entrar en su mente, le parecía algo descortés, pero no pudo con la curiosidad, solo pudo ver un poco, muchos de ellos no eran recuerdos felices, casi la mayoría era el sentimiento de soledad.

No pudo evitar pensar en esos ojos de nuevo. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su hermana lo despertó.

– ¿Charles estas bien?

– Sí, estoy bien.

– Los alumnos dijeron que te habías tenido un problema y Erik te ayudo.

– Pues sí, tuve un percance y el muy gentilmente me ayudo eso es todo.

La pelirroja decidió no preguntar más y se marcharon en el auto de Emma quien no había dicho nada, solo veía a Charles con ojos picaros.

Pasaron tres semanas rápidamente, y todo marchaba bien, ser telépata le ayudaba mucho con sus alumnos adolescentes, y en lo que respectaba al resto de los maestros tomo marchaba bien, claro excepto con Erik, no era que se llevasen mal, pero la relación era muy seca, sus alumnos y amigos le había dicho que no era de los que uno se hacía amigo fácilmente, era un hombre muy difícil.

Casualmente un día de la semana tenia libre entre horas, así que podía conocer mejor el lugar ya que aún faltaba mucho para conocer, había un lugar en especial que quería conocer. La biblioteca.

Cuando llego, noto que era un lugar grande, había libros de todo tipo en enormes repisas, en la zona de juegos había un tablero de ajedrez, eso le gusto, el ajedrez era su juego favorito, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, estaba jugando solo una partida, se veía concentrado. Tal vez...

– Ejem - carraspeo llamando la atención del maestro – Profesor Lehnsherr ¿Puedo acompañarte en su partida? - dijo en un tono amigable, el otro solo lo miro fijamente.

– ¿Juegas?

– Sí bastante.

– Te lo advierto, soy muy bueno - dijo en un tono arrogante, lo cual era verdad, hasta el momento nadie le había ganado en una partida.

– Entonces mucho mejor - sonrió confiado mientras se sentaba en frente de él. Acomodaron las piezas y el juego comenzó, era excitante, ambos se ensillaban usaban todo tipo de estrategias en el juego, hasta que...

– Jaque mate - dijo uno con júbilo y el otro sorprendido de haber sido derrotado, era una mezcla de enojo y pura satisfacción de haber tenido una buena partida.

– Pues te felicito, no me habían ganado hasta ahora - sonrió de forma sincera, en la que mostro su fina y al parecer filosa dentadura, le pareció linda.

– ¿Aún hay tiempo para otra? tengo tiempo para una más, claro, si le parece.

– No veo porque no - dijo con aire de desafío y continúo otra partida, esta vez sí hubo conversación.

– ¿Quién le enseño a jugar? - dijo moviendo el caballo.

– Nadie en especial, donde viví por años jugábamos esto cuando nos aburríamos -dijo mirando sus piezas hasta mover una – ¿Y usted?

– Mi padre, el me enseño absolutamente todo, le tome interés y bueno -sonrió el hombre. Seria sencillo saber más de Erik, podía leerle la mente si quisiera, pero eso no estaba bien, odiaba usar su telepatía en otras personas sin su consentimiento, así que lo haría a la antigua.

Las piezas seguían en movimiento.

– Disculpe pero, ¿Por qué sus alumnos le llaman Magneto?

– Por esto...-dijo haciendo flotar una moneda en su mano y haciéndola jugar entre sus dedos – Puedo mover objetos metálicos a voluntad.

– Fascinante...

– ¿Y su habilidad?

– Pues soy telépata - dijo mirándolo pero rectifico al instante – Pero no use mis poderes para ganar en el ajedrez, lo juro.

– Confió en su palabra - dijo con una mirada entre divertida y algo seria, pero le causaba risa que el hombrecito diera explicaciones a su victoria, en si había sido más ternura, pero descarto la idea al instante.

Después de un rato obtuvo su venganza, gano Erik. Si bien Charles era un poco mal perdedor en el ajedrez esta vez no se enojó, encontrar un igual era satisfactorio.

Ya era hora de irse a sus aulas.

– Deberíamos jugar más seguido - dijo el alemán.

– Sí, suena bien - sonrió saliendo de la biblioteca cuando ambos se toparon con cierta mujer eternamente vestida de blanco.

– Hola Charles, hola Erik - saludo con una sonrisa inocente, opuesto a sus pensamientos -Charles, Raven te anda buscando, ve antes de que comiencen tus clases.

– Gracias Emma, nos vemos profesor Lehnsherr.

– Deja ya las formalidades, me hace sentir viejo, solo dime Erik - dijo sin emitir sentimiento alguno.

– Está bien, solo si tu también me llamas Charles - sonrió algo apenado por lo dicho.

– Ok, nos vemos luego Charles.

– Bueno nos vemos Emma, Erik - y el hombre se marchó.

– "Deja ya las formalidades" - repitió la chica telepáticamente yendo detrás de su amigo quien también había emprendido marcha – "Me hace sentir viejo"

– *Basta Emma.*

– "Solo dime Erik" – dijo a través de su mente con tono de burla, ya que pocas veces su amigo mostraba interés en cómo le decían.

-Emma.

– *Oh vamos, es tierno y estúpidamente asombroso de tu parte mostrar interés romántico en alguien*.

– *¿Romántico? Deja de decir tonterías, Charles parece ser un buen tipo, no tiene nada de malo hablarnos por nuestros nombres de pila*

– *Claro, claro, dejare que te engañes a ti mismo, veamos cuanto duras* - le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a su clase.

El hombre hizo lo mismo, mientras caminaba, recordaba las partidas de ajedrez, la forma en la que gano e intentaba saber porque no podía sacarse la mirada y sonrisa de Charles de su mente.

Si las cosas iban así, no iban a acabar bien.

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Gusto o no? bueno espero que hayas sido de su agrado este es mi primer Cherik en capítulos, a ver qué tal nos va.**

 **Sólo las fujoshis investigadoras saben el significado de 801 7w7 y ya que en U.S.A algunos de los nombres de los colegios son Primaria 102, Secundaria 120, etc. salió natural el nombre de la escuela**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo! Aquí está el otro capítulo aclaro algo antes, hubo un pequeño error del que no me percate, en el primer capítulo dije que Erik tiene seis perros enormes, bueno ahora lo corrijo son tres perros enormes._

 _En este capítulo muchos recordaran el pasado,_

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Las películas de X-Men no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes (empieza a escuchar música corta venas) Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, es un trabajo sin fin de lucro._

 **Cap.2 Inconcient changes**

—*Claro, claro, dejare que te engañes a ti mismo, veamos cuanto duras* - le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a su clase.

El hombre hizo lo mismo, mientras caminaba, recordaba las partidas de ajedrez, la forma en la que gano e intentaba saber porque no podía sacarse la mirada y sonrisa de Charles de su mente.

Si las cosas iban así, no iban a acabar bien.

Pasó ya un mes desde sus encuentros para jugar ajedrez en la escuela, era muy entretenido jugar con el hombre de baja estatura, un buen rival, además que era divertido los bufidos que hacia cada vez que este perdía.

—Gané, volvemos a estar empates - sonrió con superioridad el germano mientras veía de nuevo ese bufido, "adorable" pensó, pero al instante cambio de opinión.

— ¿Te parece se hacemos este desempate más entretenido amigo mío? - sonrió el chico maquinando una idea.

Al parecer el profesor suplente le había empezado a decir "amigo mío", aunque no le molestaba para nada, es más, eso callaría a Emma quien no había día que no lo molestase con Charles.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Una cena. Quien pierde invita una cena, el ganador escoge el lugar - dijo sonriente como siempre, eso sonaba interesante.

—Muy bien, acepto - dijo el alemán acomodando las piezas. Aun tenían tiempo para jugar.

Fueron minutos muy tensos, pero...

—Jaque mate - exclamo el castaño sonriendo por su victoria, Erik solo sonrió con gesto de cansancio, ya se preguntaba cuando gastaría para pagar la cena

—Verdammt - masculló en alemán, Charles pudo escucharlo, le pareció sexy que hablase así (1), sacudió su cabeza debía evitar pensar en que su amigo era sexy.

—Me debe una cena profesor Lehnsherr.

—Muy bien ¿Cuándo y dónde nos encontramos?

—Este domingo a las ocho en "El Diablo Rojo" tengo mucho tiempo de no ir ahí.

Oh genial, no podía ir ahí, no sin que los amigos que tenía ahí le empezasen a acosar con preguntas incómodas...Un minuto. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de otros? Era una salida con su amigo, nada más, no había nada que ocultar y sí, se suponía que ese domingo iría a ligarse a un chico, pero podría posponerlo, perder una apuesta era el equivalente a tener una deuda y Erik Lehnsherr jamás tenía deudas.

—Domingo a las ocho en "El Diablo Rojo" - se levantó y guardaron las piezas en su lugar y se fueron a impartir sus clases.

El día domingo, Erik iba vestido con un pantalón jean, una camisa negra, y una chaqueta de cuero color café claro, cuando llego Charles había llegado en su auto, vestido con un pantalón de tela negra, una camisa blanca y un abrigo gris, lo vio algo enojado, y ese enojo iba dirigido a su auto, rio al ver el ceño fruncido del chico, de verdad que le parecía tierno, debía dejar de pensar así.

En cuanto se vieron fue una sonrisa como saludo y entraron al lugar.

El lugar era muy acogedor, fotografías de lugares de todo el mundo, tomadas por el antiguo dueño y el actual en sus viajes, las paredes revestidas de un color verde oscuro y los asientos de los lados eran sillones de cuero rojo.

— ¡Charles! Cuanto tiempo... - sonrió un hombre de cabellos negro carbón, bastante alto, de acento ruso con una cicatriz en el ojo y lo más destacado era el tono de su piel, rojo y con una cola en punta que se movía suavemente.

— ¡Azazel! - dijo el chico sonriendo estrechando sus manos y dándose un abrazo —Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erik - llamo el castaño -Él es el novio de mi hermana, Azazel - presentó —Azazel, él es Erik Lehnsherr, un amigo de donde trabajo ahora.

—Así que él es tu cuñado perfecto - dijo el alemán con una sonrisa irónica hacia el hombre rojo.

—Y tú eres el nuevo gran amigo de Charles del que tanto Raven me ha dicho - el otro sonrió también, dejando confundido al inglés.

—Un minuto, ¿Ya se conocían?

—Claro, somos amigos desde hace más de diez años - sonrió Azazel.

—Entonces él es tu camarada, tu compañero de armas, tu hermano no sanguíneo - rio el chico, el alemán le siguió en la risa el otro solo soltó una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias por ponerme en vergüenza con Erik, Charles, ahora mejor acompáñenme a su mesa antes que se haga tarde - dijo el hombre llevando a los hombres a una mesa en una esquina de lugar. Después de pedir una botella de vino, rápidamente pidieron sus platillos y el dueño desapareció en un parpadeo.

—Es increíble, nunca te había visto por aquí y yo vengo muy seguido - dijo el rubio.

—Pues mi trabajo era demandante, solamente pasaba de vez en cuando y sólo a saludar, luego fui a Oxford a terminar otros asuntos y ahora heme aquí - dijo bebiendo de su vino.

—Jamás pensé que serias tú, el hombre el cual Azazel se esforzaba tanto en impresionar.

—Pues créelo, fue sus habilidades en la cocina lo que le ayudo a impresionarme.

—Ya lo creo, ese maldito es muy bueno cocinando...

— ¿Cómo conociste a Azazel?

—Lo conocí en un lugar bastante desagradable, sobrevivir era primordial ahí - dijo serio, mostrando a Charles una imagen de un horrible lugar, un orfanato —Éramos los marginados por ser mutantes, pero también era más fácil robar la comida de la cocina, nadie se atrevía a acercarse por miedo - al ver al castaño se fijó en la tristeza de su mirada, el rubio recordó que los recuerdos y sentimientos afectan a los telépatas, y no quería que este saliese afectado.

—Es verdad, lo siento, te estoy transmitiendo cosas deprimentes.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que recuerdes cosas que te depriman - dijo en un tono conciliador al hombre quien le miró fijamente —Vinimos a pasarla bien ¿No? - el otro asintió y en ese momento sus órdenes fueron entregadas.

La cena fue algo normal y las conversaciones salían como si nada, no les costaba entrar en diferentes temas, fue una cena armoniosa, pero para ambos en sus mentes había sido algo más, perfecta.

Las miradas, que de por si hablaban de una química bastante obvia, era la fluidez de su conversación, cosa que el dueño de piel roja no pasó por alto.

La siguiente semana, ya el castaño era observado por sus amigos, claro uno de ellos lo miraba con preocupación. Raven, decidió que ya era momento de aclarar las cosas antes de que la mujer lo amenazase con castrarlo si le hacía algo a su hermano.

—Raven, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Azazel, esta vez no lo escuches - dijo el castaño mientras caminaban por los pasillos, a veces su mejor amigo se equivocaba en sus suposiciones.

—Quiero creerte Erik, sé que no te enredas con tus compañeros de trabajo, pero tengo mis dudas, la manera en la que se miran...

—Tenemos mucho en común, somos sólo amigos que se llevan bien, además, no creo que yo le atraiga de esa manera - aseguró el alemán, la pelirroja sabía que algo pasaba, pero quizás jamás sucedería, Erik era incapaz de sentir afecto amoroso hacia alguien y Charles era un cobarde en las relaciones serias, así que estaba bien.

—Está bien te creo Erik, bueno me adelantare, nos vemos - se despidió la chica y el otro hombre se dirigió a sus clases esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido para ir a jugar ajedrez con Charles, no había nada raro en eso.

Era otra partida ganada por Lehnsherr y otro bufido de derrota de Xavier.

— ¿Qué pasa Charles? Ya van dos veces que te gano, te estas oxidando.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces creo que mis habilidades están sobre las tuyas - dijo en tono burlón.

—No presumas tanto mi amigo - sonrió guardando las piezas en su lugar.

—Tengo motivos - sonrió de medio lado, mirándole fijamente, el otro le siguió y por sólo unos minutos se había perdido en sus miradas de nuevo, claro que el sonido de la campana los despertó de su choque de miradas, Charles no había leído la mente de Erik, es más se habían ensimismado en sus miradas al punto de haberse olvidado de todo... Eso era malo…

—Eh... debemos irnos...

—S-Si ¿Vamos?

Para evitar un incómodo recorrido por los pasillos el castaño debía encontrar algo para conversar.

— ¿Qué crees que servirán en la cafetería mañana?

—N-No lo sé, nunca he ido a comer en la cafetería.

— ¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—Bueno, la señora que atiende es muy buena, sus platillos son buenos, además que el almuerzo es un momento para compartir con los amigos, aunque no digas nada, siempre con compañía todo es mejor - sonrió mientras se sentía más relajado —Claro es sólo mi humilde opinión - dijo mientras llegaban al punto de su separación —Bueno aquí yo voy por el lado contrario al tuyo, nos vemos después Erik - se despidió con un golpecito en el hombro, en tanto el otro con un movimiento de su mano, no pronuncio palabra alguna, las palabras del telépata se habían quedado resonando en su cabeza.

No iba a comer a la cafetería por un simple hecho, no era un lugar tranquilo como el restaurante de su mejor amigo, era lleno de gente conversando o gritando, eso lo incomodaba. Además que no comía mucho en el almuerzo, es más, a veces nada, tal vez la costumbre desde el orfanato... Quizás...

Al siguiente día Erik fue al comedor de maestros, y se sentó con sus colegas mutantes, quienes no creían lo que veían, su amigo era de los hombres solitarios ¿Cómo se animó a ir así como así? La respuesta era alguien que tenía los ojos azules que hablaba amenamente con el hombre.

Al parecer Charles estaba cambiando de manera sutil y positiva a Lehnsherr, y obviamente este no se daba cuenta.

Eran más que evidente las miradas indiscretas y los comentarios que llegaron a su oído, si no hubiera sido por Charles y su constante conversación mental se hubiera ido al instante. Tal y como dijo su amigo, esa señora preparaba buena comida. Si quizás vendría a comer la siguiente semana.

Otra semana, y de nuevo se encontraban en Diablo Rojo, celebrando esta vez el aniversario del local, era una reunión entre los amigos más cercanos del dueño, que no eran muchos.

Como siempre Charles conversaba con Erik de manera telepática mientras todos conversaban con las copas en mano.

—*¿Lo conociste?*

—*Sí, también fue un gran amigo mío, lo conocí cuando salimos a beber con Azazel y Emma. El dueño quería echarnos por el color de piel de Azazel, diciendo que era el diablo, obviamente mostré mis poderes y Emma también, antes de que la gente intentase algo contra nosotros, Janos apareció y nos ayudó a escapar, fue despedido al instante, por ser mutante, con el pasar de los años, consiguió este lugar, con ayuda...*

—*De Azazel*

—*Sí, se hicieron socios, y sacaron el lugar adelante, pero la enfermedad de Janos avanzo más y más que dejó a Azazel como dueño, regresó a México para estar con su familia por un tiempo, pero sólo días después los tres acudimos a su funeral, nunca pensé que bebería de tristeza hasta quedar inconsciente...* - dijo con tristeza después de que sus miradas se concentraran en su amigo quien llamaba la atención de todos haciendo sonar su copa con un cuchillo.

—Muchas gracias por venir muchachos, espero que Janos este feliz de donde sea que el maldito nos esté viendo - sonrió alegre pero con unas cuantas lagrimas tras recordar a su camarada caído, Raven estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Eran tristes recuerdos que acudían a él, no sólo del alemán, sino también del hombre ruso, aunque había también recuerdos de las locuras que hicieron los cuatro eran pocos pero eran muy brillantes.

Después de la cena, y charlas entre copas, la diversión en los dardos y la mesa de billar empezó.

—Muy bien Lehnsherr voy a derrotarte en el billar como la última vez - dijo fumando su puro mientras tomaba una copa junto a su novia.

—Jhe, no creo Howllet, esta vez no - dijo confiado y se fue con su amigo y rival de peleas a jugar.

Todos bebían y reían mientras jugaban en la mesa de billar, el castaño, quien dijo que iría luego a acompañarlos en el juego, estaba sentado en su lugar disfrutando de un trago, de pronto apareció su cuñado rodeando su hombro en símbolo amistoso.

— ¿Pensando Charles?

—Sí, aun me sorprende que conocieses a Erik desde la infancia - dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky

—Sabes de mi pasado Charles, ya te lo conté, y creo que leíste mi mente una vez.

—Sí, pero no leí tu mente, solamente sé lo que tú me contaste. Jamás me hablaste mucho de Erik, tu hermano...

—Y mi hermana, Emma Frost es mi hermana también, los tres éramos inseparables desde el orfanato - callo por un momento.

—Erik me lo dijo, no me imagino lo duro que debió ser para ustedes - su mirada se hizo triste.

—Tranquilo, son malos recuerdos, pero son buenos a la vez, ahí los tres supimos que no éramos los únicos en el mundo - dio un largo suspiro.

—Conocí a Erik en una pelea dentro del orfanato, me defendió y mostro sus poderes, desde ese día todo el mundo nos evitaba, eso era mejor que ser atacados constantemente. Llego Emma y a ella también la protegimos, nos hacíamos llamar La Hermandad, por nuestros poderes, quedamos confinados en el orfanato por cinco años hasta que un día un hombre, de nombre Sebastián Shaw, nos acogió en su mansión, pero cada uno tenía destinado un puesto en su casa, Erik y yo seriamos sus hijos, yo sería al tener suficiente edad su guarda espaldas personal ya que no confiaba en los humanos y a Emma pues en su...

—Amante.

—Ella tenía dieciséis y ese sujeto cuarenta, era repulsivo, pero ella acepto ya que el hombre la colmaba de lujos.

— ¿Y ustedes?

—No hay manera de quejarse, nos dio techo, alimento, pago por nuestra educación, y nos entrenó para controlar los poderes, aunque uso métodos poco ortodoxos con nosotros, demasiado brutales, sobre todo con Erik, esos entrenamientos formaron su carácter, pasaron los años y el tipo murió de un enfermedad rara, ninguno de los tres supo cómo, Emma supuso que fue venganza de su ex mujer al haberla cambiado por una chica más joven. La herencia se le fue otorgada a Erik, Emma y para mí, alegando en el testamento que éramos los únicos que merecían la fortuna ya que éramos como él, mutantes. Nos mantuvimos en la mansión por un tiempo, Emma después de la universidad se fue a dar lujos viajando, yo estudie para ser abogado junto con el antiguo dueño de este restaurante, eso sí te lo conté -rio y el castaño asintió compartiendo su risa —Erik estudio para ser maestro, porque seguía la petición de su amada madre, y se instaló de nuevo en su antiguo hogar, en el que sigue ahora. Él, fue el primer ser vivo que no me temía, ambos nos defendimos de la ignorancia del humano, y bueno, ahí está la historia del orfanato - rio el ruso, dirigiéndose a su novia y sus amigos, el profesor de acento inglés miro esta vez a Logan quien, casualmente recordaba de forma clara como se hizo amigo del controlador de metales.

Resumiéndolo, se habían hecho amigos después de haberse dado a golpes en ese mismo restaurante, antes que Raven conociera a su futura pareja, fue bastante divertida aunque tuvieron que pagar por los muebles, y la amistad se reformo al ser maestros de la misma escuela, Erik jamás se acobardo de los poderes de Logan, y ambos se entendían a la perfección con respecto a sus pasados, era respeto mutuo, algo que su amigo de garras de metal no hacia seguido.

Así supo más de ese hombre frio y amargado, según muchos, pero al ver y escuchar los recuerdos de sus amigos cercanos, supo que uno jamás es lo que aparenta.

Al verlo, su corazón de detuvo.

Pasaron días desde esa salida, y ahora estaban en el día viernes, las cosas seguían su rumbo de manera normal. Eso pensaba una mujer amante del color blanco mientras estacionaba su auto, si todo era aburrido y normal...

—*¡Mierda!*

Bueno, hasta ahora.

La mujer vio salir al profesor Xavier salir de su auto con enojo, sus pensamientos de ira iban relacionados a ese vehículo, al parecer el auto estaba de mal en peor.

—Buenos días Charles - saludó la mujer.

—Buenos días Emma - saludo el joven regresando a su semblante tranquilo pero no alegre, mucha furia para alguien bajito.

— ¿Teniendo problemas con el auto?

— ¿Cómo...?

—Piensas muy fuerte, así que pude leer que estás muy molesto con tu auto - dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

—Pues así es - suspiro derrotado —Ya fui a muchos mecánicos, y nada, todos me dicen lo mismo, que no saben cómo arreglar algo así...

—Sabes, conozco a un hombre capaz de arreglar cualquier auto, sea cual sea el problema - dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno, en si no es un taller con cartel, es un hombre que solamente repara los autos o motocicletas de sus amigos cercanos - sacó un plumón y un trozo de papel de su cartera y anotó una dirección —Ten aquí está la dirección, ve el sábado, di que vienes de parte mía y ya está - sonrió con picardía al entregar el papel.

La dirección era a media hora de aquí, en auto, esperaba poder llegar.

—Confía en mi querido, ese hombre es un maestro en el manejo de este tipo de cosas - guiño su ojo y entraron a dar sus clases.

Después de almorzar, apenas llegó al lugar, y la cosa se ponía peor, con el calor abrasador de esa mañana de sábado.

La casa se hallaba en una zona vacía, pero al parecer no había asaltantes o algo parecido ahí, cuando entró por el gran portón de metal, vio un garaje de madera cerrado, y a solo unos metros una casa pequeña pero lucia acogedora, además que había un jardín en el patio trasero, al menos eso pudo ver.

Hubiera seguido en sus cavilaciones de no ser porque tres perros enormes, ninguno de raza específica, ladraban con fiereza al profesor, quien intentaba no mostrar miedo, pero era difícil, esos animales parecían mas bestias que perros domésticos.

—Genug! (2) - se oyó desde lo lejos y los perros detuvieron su ladrido y miraron al dueño y se dirigieron a saludarlo entre saltos.

— ¿Erik? - preguntó anonado, no se imaginaba que el gran mecánico de Emma, era su amigo, quizás lo hubiese sabido antes si le hubiese leído la mente claro.

—Cuantas veces debo decirles que... ¡¿Charles?! - esta vez el dueño de la casa lucia más sorprendido — ¿Cómo supiste que...?

— ¿Vivías aquí? Pues no, no lo sabía, mi auto tiene fallas, y Emma me dio tu dirección.

¡Maldita Emma!

Solamente dio un suspiro de derrota, sencillamente era imposible.

—Bueno - hizo un movimiento de sus manos y el portón se abrió completamente y el auto se movió gracias a los poderes del profesor de física —Dijiste que tenía fallas ¿No?

El chico asintió y siguió al hombre junto a su jauría que los escoltaba con emoción. Después de unos minutos, el hombre pudo hallar el problema y comunicárselo a su amigo.

—Algunas partes están oxidadas y mal unidas, tendré que sacar todo ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

—Todo el día

—Bueno entonces, creo que esperare - dijo sentándose en el último escalón del porche.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quieres que llame un taxi para que...

—Está bien Erik, no es necesario, puedo esperar, no tengo nada urgente hoy, así que puedo esperar - sonrió de forma tranquila hacia el hombre que arqueo una ceja.

—Bueno... es tu decisión - dijo mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Cuando empezó, el profesor espero sentado en la banca del porche, el calor era insoportable y se notaba.

—Charles - llamó —Ehm si quieres, hay limonada en el refrigerador, la cocina está a la izquierda - dijo intentado no mostrar que su había quedado como idiota viendo la cara perlada en sudor y las mejillas rojas del profesor.

—Oh Muchas gracias amigo mío - sonrió aliviado y entró a la pequeña morada. No tenía nada de malo que Charles entrase a su casa, era algo nuevo, pero no era nada malo.

El castaño entró a la casa. Era muy bonita, se notaba que la habían refaccionado, tenía un toque rustico, las paredes recubiertas con papel, al lado de la cocina estaba el living comedor, una mesa pequeña solo para cuatro personas como máximo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se perdieron en las fotografías de las paredes, había un orden cronológico.

Un hombre de rasgos serios y una mujer de mirada dulce sosteniendo un bebé, la pareja lucia muy feliz.

Luego de un transcurso de más fotos, había un niño en medio de sus padres, era más que obvio que era Erik ese infante, las fotos mostraban al joven alemán sonriendo con su padre con un auto detrás de ellos y ambos agarrando herramientas.

Después solo era la mujer y el niño que debía tener ocho años, el niño tenía aun una sonrisa, aunque algo apagada y su madre también.

Conforme pasaban las fotos la mujer lucia más delgada, mas demacrada, mas cansada, pero siempre con una dulce sonrisa. Después ya no había más fotos.

Tristes pensamientos surcaron por su mente.

— ¡Hey Charles! - llamo desde fuera — ¡¿Estas bien?!

— ¡Eh s-sí, ya salgo! - grito dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar la limonada y dos vasos que encontró a la primera, cuando salió se sentó en la banca que daba un vista completa al trabajo de su mecánico.

Erik había separado las partes del auto con sus poderes y estaba buscando ahora las piezas que encajasen para arreglar el vehículo.

Charles se sirvió la limonada mientras veía al hombre trabajar, su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo de su colega, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo que daba a relucir su cuerpo tonificado, y pantalones janes rasgados, también algo ajustados.

¡Demonios Charles!

Deja de mirar a tu amigo como si fuera un trozo de carne, es de muy mala educación.

Eso y más se repetía, cada vez que lo veía, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

—Muy bien - se limpió la grasa de la cara y de las manos —Un descanso...

El castaño al instante le sirvió un vaso de limonada, el otro acepto y se sentó a su lado. Hubo un tranquilo silencio en la casa, incluso lo perros estaban en su siesta.

—Tu casa es muy acogedora Erik.

—No tiene muchos detalles y aun me falta refaccionar algunas cosas...

—No me refiero a lo que tiene, si no al ambiente, me gusta - el hombre sonrió con algo de timidez por el cumplido.

—Viste las fotografías ¿Verdad? - el castaño se había sonrojado al haber sido descubierto de una forma tan obvia —Tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo que las hayas visto.

—Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa - dijo suavemente.

—Sí, tenía una gran fortaleza, enviudo cuando yo tenía ocho años, y trabajó muy duro para que no sufriéramos de hambre o frio, nunca admitió que estaba cansada, siempre sonriente ante cualquier cosa, y su gran frase "Alles ist gut"

— ¿"Alles ist gut"? - repitió pronunciando con dificultad.

—Todo está bien... - rio suavemente —Lo repetía como si fuese un mantra, pero vaya que daba aliento - Charles sonrió también.

El alemán nunca había hablado de su madre sin ponerse serio o muy triste, esta vez habló de ella como si nada, sin que el dolor le afectase esta vez. Terminó la limonada y se dirigió a continuar su trabajo mientras el otro profesor le seguía con la mirada.

Al pasar varias horas más, Xavier había preparado té para el siguiente descanso de su querido amigo.

—Quieres saber más de esta casa ¿Verdad?

—Disculpa que sea tan obvio - dijo en tono de arrepentimiento.

—Esta casa fue mi hogar desde que tengo memoria, aquí crecí, aquí fueron mis primeras practicas con mis poderes, ya que mi padre también era mecánico. Estuve en esta casa mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre murió, me sacaron de aquí para llevarme al orfanato ya que la casa no sería legalmente mía hasta que cumpliese la edad suficiente, crecí con Azazel y Emma. Cuando cumplí la edad suficiente recupere este lugar, lo repare, y heme aquí.

El profesor asintió, los recuerdos del alemán habían llegado a él, eran tanto tristes como felices, todo eso había formado su carácter, lo hizo ser lo que era ahora.

Después de una partida de ajedrez ya había caído la noche, era hora de irse y como Erik era buen anfitrión lo acompaño hasta la salida con el auto ya reparado.

—Muchas gracias Erik ¿Cuánto es lo que te debo?

—No hay de que, y no me debes nada, la primera es gratis – esas palabras causaron risa en el maestro.

—Ven la siguiente semana para que revise como va todo.

—Muchas gracias Erik, nos vemos el lunes - arranco el auto y se marchó con el pensamiento de que había sido un excelente día.

Así empezaron a transcurrir cada fin de semana, después de almorzar iba a verlo, con la excusa de que el maestro revisase su auto, charlando, bebiendo limonada, té, incluso unas cervezas, y al menos una partida de ajedrez. Y conforme el pasar de los días, el oji azul se perdía en mirarlo cada vez que podía sobre todo cuando este mostraba una sonrisa amplia y radiante.

Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, era algo parecido a tener mariposas en el estómago.

Charles sentía algo muy especial por ese hombre solitario y de mal carácter. En tanto Erik no quería ser consciente de sus sentimientos.

 **Continuara...**

No nieguen, Erik es sexy cuando habla en alemán 7w7

Significa ¡Alto! en alemán según lo que sé además según Google Translator, si no es así háganmelo saber para que corrija.

Espero que les haya gustado ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Aquí el capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste ;)

Enjoy!

 **Capítulo 3**

 **More bitter than bittersweet**

—Lo siento Charles, pero no me parece - dijo molesta la hermana del nombrado y se fue a su habitación.

¿Que había sucedido?

Simple, Charles había estado actuando raro, efectos desconocidos por supuesto, pasaba mucho tiempo con el maestro alemán, y aunque alegaban que solamente eran amigos, pero la compañía mutua, había provocado ese agridulce sentimiento en el profesor suplente.

Él y su hermana siempre se contaban todo, aunque jamás había dicho en su vida que se estaba enamorado, ya que ese sentimiento no lo había sentido muchas veces.

—Al fin me dirás que te pasa.

—Pues es que...

—Charles has estado muy raro, te la pasas mucho tiempo en el celular revisando tu bandeja de mensajes, sonríes a ratos como idiota... suspiras todo el tiempo...y...tus ojos tienen brillo especial... Oh Dios, ¡Alguien te gusta!

— ¡No!...Bueno si quizás un poco.

— ¿Un poco? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Porque estoy segura que es un hombre... - el silencio de Charles había sido respuesta suficiente —Ay no, Charles, no me digas que...

El castaño sonrió tiernamente, dando a entender quién era el hombre que lo tenía así.

La cara de alegría de Raven se desvaneció, no mal interpreten, Raven amaba mucho a su novio, y quería mucho a Erik como un amigo con quien jamás tuvo una relación, pero lo conocía, y sabía que las cosas no acabarían bien.

—Noto tu alegría - dijo en sarcasmo — ¿Te molesta?

—No es eso, es sólo que... no, no puede gustarte Erik.

— ¿Por qué no? Que yo sepa, ha estado con otros hombres, no está casado...

—No has visto todo de él, te lo digo porque eres mi hermano y te amo, Erik no es un buen partido, es un buen amigo, pero en relaciones interpersonales es un desastre - suspiró enojada —Lo siento Charles, pero no me parece.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Emma escucho todo y en cuanto su amiga se fue, ella fue inmediatamente a hablar con el otro telépata.

— ¿Es verdad Charles? ¿Sientes algo por Erik?

—Pues sí, no me digas que tu también estas molesta, porque para recordártelo tú...

—Sí, sé lo que hice, y no estoy molesta, es solamente que... bueno... él hace algo que no es moralmente correcto, según él no es algo malo, pero en realidad no se fija en lo que hace - suspiro, sabía que el castaño quería saber más, aunque eso significaba saberlo por terceras personas —Charles, si hay tanta confianza entre ustedes, creo que podrías preguntarle discretamente, yo tengo un buen presentimiento contigo, pero si no quieres perder esa amistad, lo mejor sería que no te hagas ilusiones.

Eso recordaba el castaño mientras caminaba con Erik, cada uno con un vaso con café de un restaurante.

— ¿Estas bien Charles?

— ¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien...

—Conozco esa mirada, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo, verdad?

—Bueno, pues... si ¿Tuviste novia? - su pregunta lo dejo algo descolocado, pero no ofendido, no era un tema secreto.

—Una oficial, sí, pero no duramos mucho.

Pasando por una calle, un chico, delgado, con pinta de alguien depresivo, miro al hombre más alto con total atención.

"¿Es Magnus? Sí, es Magnus, y está con su novio" el sentimiento de alegría mezclada con tristeza lo embargo por causa del chico... ¿Magnus? después volvió a escuchar ese nombre pero esta vez como si alguien lo estuviese llamando, pero Erik hizo caso omiso al llamado, era esta vez un chica que iba con sus amigas, la chica supuso que se había equivocado de hombre y siguió triste su caminata.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza se decidieron a descansar de su paseo.

— ¿Magnus? - llamo el chico, Erik lo volteo a ver.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Un chico te vio, y te llamo Magnus en su mente.

—Ese nombre... bueno, lo uso para ocasiones especiales.

— ¿Q-Qué tipo de ocasiones? - el alemán dio un suspiro, decirlo ante su amigo no sería cosa fácil, Charles pudo ver los recuerdos de Erik conforme él le contaba la razón.

—Utilizo mi segundo nombre, cuando me involucro sexualmente con alguien, sólo con personas que conozco en los bares, a las tres de la mañana todo termina - así que cuando le llaman Magnus, los ignora, no quiere que le empiecen un drama de la otra noche, mejor que ese hombre quede en sus recuerdos como sólo una experiencia más y no como algo que les podría dañar —Es darse placer mutuo ante la necesidad, no una relación amorosa, no le veo nada de malo, además que las personas con las que he estado saben a lo que se atienen - pero, nadie manda al corazón.

El chico miraba asombrado por la gran información que escuchaba, Erik no podía ser esa clase de hombre, quizás fue porque un gran amor lo traicionó y por eso se volvió así.

—Si te preguntas si tuve una novia, pues si, se llamaba Magda - al parecer la quería mucho, aunque no mostraba afecto en público, es más, la trataba como su amiga—Y sí, me engaño, me enfade obviamente, pero no porque mi corazón estaba roto, sino porque ella no tuvo el valor de terminar primero - Charles pudo ver en la memoria de Erik que al día siguiente de ese día llegó con una marca en el cuello y su humor de siempre, tenía esa mala costumbre desde hace tiempo, sólo que la retomo cuando terminó su relación.

Entendió cuando Raven le dijo que su amigo era un completo desastre en las relaciones de pareja.

—No he estado con nadie del trabajo por el hecho que sería incomodo ver a esa persona cada día, no se sabe si, al igual que yo, olvidara todo, o se empeñara en hablar, prefiero ir a lo seguro, además que si se tratase de un amigo sería peor - dijo dando otro sorbo a su café late, en realidad Erik jamás había sentido el agridulce sentimiento del amor de pareja, sólo existía el amor familiar a su madre, pero nadie más, jamás se había atrevido a amar, no lo veía conveniente, no importaba con cuantas personas salió o solo tuvo sexo, jamás hubo una conexión especial.

—Ya veo - respondió con simpleza pero sintió que habían acabado con sus ilusiones. Era lo mejor ¿Verdad?

—Adivinare, debes pensar que soy un idiota insensible - esperó, ya que no era la primera vez que le decían algo parecido, era la verdad, pero Charles no era ningún santo tampoco, sus relaciones, en cuanto se hacía más largas las cortaba y de nuevo estaba con otra persona, ahora entendió todo.

Si se enredaba con Erik, sería algo incómodo ya que este lo abandonaría a las tres de la mañana, y no serían capaces de hablar, uno por culpa, otro por miedo y se distanciarían, la bella amistad se arruinaría y aunque se marcharía después, todo cambiario para mal.

—Pues sí - el otro rio ante la respuesta —Claro, yo no soy ningún santo, no tengo derecho a criticarte.

—No te creo, estoy seguro que fuiste criado por santos puritanos.

El castaño rio ante lo dicho, era todo lo contrario, no podía creer que Erik pensara que era una pera en dulce.

—Bueno mi relación no fue muy buena con mi familia - dijo mirando el cielo, miro el rostro interesado de su amigo dándole a entender que quería que continuase aunque también decía "Quiero saber más de ti" —Mi padre murió muy joven, mi madre se casó sólo a los meses de su muerte, el sujeto era un bruto, y venía con un hijo que era mil veces peor, la forma de ser de mi padrastro, hermanastro y mi madre que empezó a beber compulsivamente, hizo que huyera a Oxford con Raven - dio un trago a su café recordando tantos eventos pasados —Pasaron los años y no los he vuelto a ver, eso es todo.

Erik se sintió algo mal por siempre hablar de su madre y lo cariñosa que fue con él.

—No te sientas mal Erik, tú tampoco tuviste una vida fácil, y esos recuerdos con tu madre es algo valioso, así como yo con Raven.

—Gracias por contármelo, agradezco la confianza.

—Yo igual.

Sí, lo correcto era que jamás lo sepa, pero para evitar que cometiese la locura de decirle lo que cenia o peor aún, de besarlo, debía alejar a Erik de él, pero de forma sutil.

Con el pasar de los días, el profesor intentaba evitar las salidas con Erik, ponía miles de excusas, pero no se negaba a sus partidas de ajedrez, pero ya no iba tan seguido al restaurante de su cuñado, porque sabía que se encontraría con él. Aunque sus excusas a veces no eran válidas, como la de sus encuentros en su casa para jugar ajedrez y jugar con sus perros, al final cuando quería alejarse más, lo veía sonreír y su voluntad de alejarse se iba directo al drenaje, le encantaba verlo reír.

Esto era malo, muy malo.

Sin decir nada a nadie se animó a ir sólo a ver una película.

Fue tranquilamente a comprar la entrada era para una película de media noche, era algo rara pero la trama era buena cuando fue comprar palomitas se chocó con…

—Lo siento... ¡Erik! - respondió de inmediato, el chico también iba sólo al parecer.

—Hola Charles - respondió tranquilo, pero extrañado — ¿Qué película vienes a ver? - ¿Con quién?, también quería preguntar pero no quiso sonar entrometido y mucho menos celoso.

—Pues a ver Frank (1) y esta vez me aventure a venir solo.

¡Mierda! Había pensado en voz alta.

—Vaya, yo igual, ¿Por qué no entramos juntos?

El profesor no podía inventar una excusa valedera así que acepto sentarse al lado de su amigo, al ser tan tarde no había muchas personas.

La película era entrenada, su humor era algo oscuro, pero divertido, a veces comentaba con Erik, reían, y se sonreían, fue una salida fantástica.

Al salir, Erik insistió en acompañarlo hasta su casa, ya que era peligroso.

Pasando por la calle, escucharon un grito de ayuda.

Una jovencita que tenía signos de ser mutante, estaba por ser atacada por un humano en estado de ebriedad.

El sujeto era un tipo gordo y calvo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder acorralar a la chica.

Antes de que el tipo la tocara un golpe lo hizo retroceder, Erik había encestado un buen gancho mientras que Charles había ayudado a la jovencita y le dijo que se marchara.

— ¿Por qué me detuvieron? Iba a hacer un favor al mundo matando a otro fenómeno.

—Por tipos como tú los mutantes somos mal vistos - dijo Charles intentado calmar a su amigo quien se veía más molesto.

—Ustedes también son monstruos, debería morir antes de que...- no dijo más palabra al ser clavado en la pared más cercana con varios objetos metálicos, Erik bufo y se fue con el castaño dejando al sujeto clavado en la pared.

— ¿No fue muy drástico dejarlo clavado en la pared?

—Si ese tipo hubiera intentado hacerte algo a ti, lo hubiera matado...

— ¡Erik! – regañó.

—Es la verdad, quisiera proteger a todos los mutantes que son humillados y quiero protegerte - se había dado cuenta que sus palabras eran comprometedoras —Bueno... es que obviamente eres pacifista, necesitas que alguien te proteja - dijo con nerviosismo —Bueno... eh... vámonos - el alemán se adelantó y no pudo ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro de Charles.

Cuando se despidió de su amigo, fue directamente a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, reflexionando en lo que había pasado y había llegado a la fatídica conclusión.

Estaba enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Erik Lehnsherr.

Pero no quería arriesgar esa gran amistad, ambos estaban bien, así como amigos, si decía algo fuera de lugar, o hacia algo que diese a descubrir sus sentimientos, la amistad se iría al diablo.

Y jamás pensó en que el amor fuese tan amargo.

Pasaron los días más rápido de lo que recordaba, y se encontraba en la pequeña reunión con sus colegas despidiéndose del maestro de biología.

Ahora Charles iría a la universidad de Westchester como maestro de genética, ya no se verían mas de lunes a viernes, aún quedaban los fines de semana, pero no sabía si al final el castaño tendría tiempo para ir con él...

En ese último fin de semana.

Jugaron ajedrez como siempre.

¿Sería su última noche de ajedrez?

¿Ya no lo vería en Diablo Rojo?

No lo sabía pero no quería dejar de verlo.

—Erik - llamó suavemente —Erik, es tu turno.

—Eh, ah sí...- respondió algo confundido y movió una de sus fichas.

—De verdad estas distraído - dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa —Jaque mate mi amigo - su sonrisa se cambió cuando no vio gesto alguno del alemán, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos —Erik ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien sólo estoy cansado.

—Deberías descansar más - Charles pudo ver en la mente de Erik que este lo iba a extrañar.

Claro, según él, como un amigo extraña a otro...amigo...

— ¿Jugamos otra partida? - Erik preguntó esta vez.

Charles asintió con suavidad, esas partidas las atesoraría para siempre.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce, ya era momento de irse.

Erik fue el primero en bajar, y justo cuando el castaño estaba bajando se resbaló de un escalón.

Afortunadamente el alemán pudo evitar la caída atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Erik - sonrió aliviado, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se miraron fijamente.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sus labios estaban a sólo milímetros de tocarse.

Pero el ladrido de sus perros al ver un gato los despertó.

La incomodidad fue muy grande, estaba a un maldito paso de arruinar todo.

—C-Creo que debo irme ya se hace tarde...

—Sí, ya es tarde, nos veremos otro día...

Charles se marchó con un leve movimiento de su mano, ya no lo vería mañana. La universidad lo mantendría mas ocupado, tal vez ya no se verían dentro de semanas, meses...

Tomó su chaqueta y se marchó a uno de sus bares favoritos para ligarse a alguien, la necesidad lo llamo ¿o era la tristeza?

Tenía tiempo de no ir, ya que muchas veces, no podía ir porqué se quedaba con su amigo hasta altas horas de la noche jugando, o charlando.

Cuando entro a ese bar, solo tuvo que estar media hora, para que un chico empezase a seducir, pero había algo raro, quería hacerlo, pero no con cualquiera. Pensó en el castaño que se había ido hace solo unas horas...

Pago su cerveza y se marchó a su casa, no tuvo su típica noche de sexo, esta vez sólo fue él y su mano y el rostro de cierto castaño de ojos azules en su mente.

Jamás había sentido amor...

Y ahora que lo sentía, fue lo más horrible que pudo haberle pasado.

En vez de ser agridulce como decía su madre.

Era el sabor más amargo.

 **Continuara...**

(1) Es la película que protagonizo Michael (Erik) en 2014 la cual recomiendo mucho es muy buena, no tomen mucho en cuenta el año.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo! Bueno ya estamos por el penúltimo capítulo, ADVERTENCIA INTENTO DE LEMON**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Cap.4 Taking the risk**

Tres meses, tres jodidos meses.

Y nada.

Erik no había visto a Charles en ese lapso de tiempo, si bien a veces hablaban por teléfono, la universidad había ocupado mucho del tiempo del castaño, las veces que iba donde Azazel, le decían que Charles había comido y luego se había ido, no se enfadaba, es más, él tampoco estaba demasiado animado en verlo, después de la última vez que se vieron, había tenido sueños húmedos y su mano derecha era su acompañante cuando el recuerdo de los labios rojos del profesor lo asaltaban en la noches. No podía dejar que viese sus pensamientos, eso significaría que ya no habría llamadas o mensajes, lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con el otro.

Alejarse era la mejor opción.

Pero por ser la mejor opción, no significaba que le alegrase.

Extrañaba la compañía del castaño.

Sus charlas sobre diversos temas.

Las partidas de ajedrez.

Las horas que se quedaba en su casa.

Cuando Erik regresaba de su trabajo, sus perros lo esperaban con ánimo intentando hacer sonreír a su dueño que los había tenido preocupados por días.

Al bajar de su motocicleta se puso a pensar si Charles estaba bien, si estaba bien en su trabajo nuevo, como le decía por teléfono, si estaba coqueteando con una chica, o un chico que quisiese estar con él...

Un sujeto cualquiera y Charles.

Juntos...

Sus perros empezaron a ladrar muy fuerte despertándolo de sus pensamientos, todo objeto de metal estaba flotando, por suerte no sus perros, sus collares eran de cuero y plástico, para evitar justamente ese tipo de problemas, se tranquilizó y todo volvió a su lugar, pero el rubio rojizo se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la motocicleta, reflexionando más tranquilo.

Se estaba poniendo celoso.

De un sujeto que ni siquiera sabía si existía, pero ahí estaba, no sabía si había alguien detrás de Charles justo ahora, eso lo molestaba, pero intentaba calmarse, no quería destruir su taller, o su casa, o el terreno completo.

Ese sentimiento era más que molesto, era horrible, nunca pensó que odiaría tanto estar enamorado.

Y si creen que Charles estaba más que deprimido al no poder estar cerca del maestro de física, están en lo correcto.

Cuando Charles llego a su casa después de ese casi beso con su gran amigo, necesito una ducha de agua fría.

Los siguientes días estaba tranquilo en su nuevo trabajo, enseñaba lo que amaba, disfrutaba mucho concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que un momento de descanso, pensaba en Erik y en lo mal que salió todo, ese casi beso pudo haber arruinado todo, pensaba que si no se veían en un largo lapso de tiempo podría olvidar todo, pero no fue así.

Pasaron tres meses en los que se la pasaba intentando no suspirar por cada maldito rincón de su casa, bloquear sus pensamientos de los poderes de Emma quien siempre le decía "Erik está bien, te manda saludos", claro en la salud física, pero en lo emocional no estaba bien.

Hablaban por teléfono o por mensajes a veces, era verdad que su trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado, pero el asunto de ir a comer al restaurante de Azazel era otra cosa, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que su amigo pudiese decir, entre algún tipo de rechazo, no directo pero un rechazo a fin de cuentas. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo de distancia olvidaría a Erik y su absurdo enamoramiento, cosa que no sucedió.

Quería pensar que su amigo estaba bien, que todo estaba bien.

¿Estaría teniendo sexo casual con alguien?

Esa sola idea de algún hombre o mujer estando bajo el cuerpo de Erik, lo molestaba y mucho.

Aunque no debía ser obvio, ya que estaba por los pasillos de la universidad.

— ¿Al fin conociste Magnus?

Esa conversación le llamo la atención y de manera discreta se acercó.

—Sí, era alto, tenía el cabello despeinado, usaba una chaqueta de cuero color café una camisa de cuello alto y un pantalón ajustado - dijo un chico vestido con ropa cara, bien peinado, pero se notaba a leguas que derrochaba el dinero de sus padres —En cuanto lo vi entendí porque le apodan "Magnum" (1) porque vaya que era...- rio de forma pervertida, haciendo señas, eso ocasiono una risa de su amigo y claro eso avergonzó e hizo enojar al profesor pero continuo escuchando.

— ¿Pero te acóstate con él?

—No, al instante me rechazo, pago su bebida y se marchó, y por lo que oí hace meses que ya no se lleva a nadie a su cama.

—Debe tener novio.

—Tampoco, por lo que oí anda suspirando por alguien pero no lo dice, y no ha llegado a estar tan ebrio como para soltar la lengua, es más dice que cuando esta por tener otro ligue se detiene como si estuviera viendo alguien más desde hace tres meses.

—Entonces piensa en alguien y trata de olvidarlo y no puede.

—Puede ser, bueno él se lo pierde - dijo empezando a marchar, y el profesor se quedó de piedra escuchando eso.

¿Erik enamorado?

¿De quién?

¿De él?

Claro que era una posibilidad pero no debía ilusionarse con eso. Ahora sí que se encontraba confundido.

Los amigos de ambos hombres sabían lo que estaba pasando, y no sabían que hacer para remediar eso, si no querían verse, podrían planear un encuentro, pero lo malo era que Charles leería sus mentes ya que aún no sabían pensar en voz alta

Debía hacer algo, uno deprimido que se la pasaba suspirando cada hora y otro que se la pasaba doblando metales gracias a sus celos imaginarios, Logan había sido víctima, no es fácil caminar con un amigo que puede hacer pegar al suelo como si nada. Erik tuvo que pagar un ronda de tragos para que su amigo lo perdone, pero más que enojado estaba preocupado, el estado emocional de ambos estaba hecho un desastre, pero que hacer.

A pesar de lo que Raven decía, ellos estaban seguros de que el maestro había cambiaría por el mas bajito, había una posibilidad de que no fuese verdad y si, seria más incómodo para todos, pero apostaban que estaba vez sería diferente.

Uno cambia para bien, si es con la persona correcta, eso decía Azazel, no solo hablando por él, si no también por Logan, ambos cambiaron, mucho y para bien, todo gracias a sus parejas, aunque el dicho no se aplicaba solo a eso, el hombre rojo también cambio gracias a Erik, Emma y a Janos, ellos fueron los correctos para cambiar en buena forma.

Pero Logan cambio por su novia Mariko, porque ella era la persona correcta para Logan.

Estaban seguros que Charles era la persona correcta para Erik.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? - dijo mientras bebía su cerveza y su amigo su adorado vodka.

—Voy a pedir a Raven que sea mi esposa - Erik casi escupió su trago cuando oyó la noticia.

—Bueno, pues, qué puedo decirte, espero que todo salga bien y ella te corresponda.

—No lo sé, pero estoy tomando el riesgo de pedir su mano y que me diga que no - dijo tomando algo del platillo para picar —Me gustaría que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Azazel, no voy a arriesgar mi amistad con Charles.

—Que divertido, jamás mencione a Charles – rio Azazel y el otro sólo bufó con enojo por ser tan obvio.

—Lo que sea, no voy a arriesgar mi amistad por mis sentimientos, sería una...

—Locura, lo sé, pero si no te arriesgas te quedaras toda tu vida pensado si hiciste bien.

—Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo vaciando su tarro de cerveza.

—Oye, hoy en la noche iremos con todos a festejar que Hank, el amigo de Charles, se graduó, será en un bar discoteca, se llama Genosha.

—Sabes la respuesta.

—Sí, pero uno nunca sabe - dijo el hombre rojo, pero era la verdad a Erik jamás le habían gustado esas cosas, y si su plan era hablar con Charles no serviría, uno nunca puede hablar con tanto ruido, sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Bueno esta vez no - dijo mientras ponía el dinero en la mesa —Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück mein Freund - dijo en alemán mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida.

— И вам того же товарища [I vam togo zhe tovarishcha] (2) - respondió en ruso el otro riendo mientras se terminaba su vaso de vodka, esperaba que su amigo tomase su consejo, pero como amigo, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar.

Erik estaba recién bañado con ropa de algodón lista para estar su cama corrigiendo tareas, pero su tediosa actividad fue detenida por el sonido del timbre.

—Emma ¿Qué haces aquí a las once de la noche?

—Pues quiero que vayamos a esa fiesta, te vendría bien distraerte

—Sabes que no me gusta eso.

—Charles va a estar ahí - ahí el tiempo se detuvo —Erik es tiempo que le digas lo que sientes.

—Emma no intentes hacer de cupido que todo te saldrá mal.

—No soy cupido, soy tu conciencia... bueno también Az, pero también lo soy yo, y como tal quiero que hagas las cosas bien y al fin digas lo que sientes.

—No voy a decir nada, porque no hay anda que decir.

—Hay mucho que decir.

—No me arriesgare a perder a un amigo - dijo serio, al fin terquedad había acabado con la paciencia de la telépata.

—Eres un cobarde

— ¿Qué? - dijo en un tono ofendido

—No te atreves a enfrentar a la persona por la que al fin sientes algo, prefieres que todo quede y no mi amigo, ese no eres tú, el Erik que conozco enfrentaba lo que le sucedía, no se escondía ni negaba de forma cobarde sus sentimientos.

—No sabes lo que es amar a un amigo de forma unilateral y no poder decir nada por miedo - dijo serio.

—No, no lo sé, porque me arriesgue a confesarme a ese amigo- dejo callado a Erik esta vez —Se llamaba Scott Sumer, fue alguien que conocí en mis viajes, nos hicimos muy bueno amigos, así como tú y Charles. Un día le dije mis sentimientos, jamás pensé que sería rechazada de una forma tan gentil y nerviosa, Scott era tan tierno, amable y completamente detallista, todo lo opuesto a otros hombres, era obvio que me enamoraría, pero aun así lo dije, y créeme que me dolió el rechazo, pero al fin y al cabo, sentí un gran peso levantarse de mis hombros. (3)

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste? ¿Az lo sabe?

—No, tu eres el primero, hay cosas de mis viajes que no les he contado, quizás el día que este muy ebria termine de contarles - la rubia sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo pero se mantuvo tranquila, se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que podía ser cuando no media las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Bueno, no perderé más tiempo, intente decirte que vengas, pero si de verdad no quieres ir, no te insistiré mas, nos vemos el lunes Erik - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando al maestro parado en su porche.

Tomar el riesgo.

Antes de poder salir las puertas se cerraron en frente de ella.

—Tardare diez minutos - dijo el maestro de física mientras entraba a su casa para cambiarse, la rubia sonrió con satisfacción, pero ahora lo que debía hacer era que su amigo no saliera corriendo del lugar, y esperar que arreglase las cosas con el profesor

El lugar lleno de luces de neón, tragos coloridos, y gente bailando al compás de una canción pegajosa, pero esta muy lleno, muy ruidoso...Muy incómodo.

Se sentaron en una mesa, mientras buscaban a sus amigos con la vista.

—Vamos a divertirnos - dijo Emma mientras chocaba su copa con la de su amigo.

—No lo sé Emma, quizás no debí haber venido, preferiría enfrentar a Charles mañana.

—No, lo harás hoy, solo hay que encontrarlo - dijo mientras intentaba encontrarlos, pero nada, iré a buscarlos, tu quédate aquí, no te muevas, si vamos los dos es más que seguro que te llevaran a bailar y se cómo eres cuando te enfadas - dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar a los otros.

No paso mucho para poder divisar a Charles, sabía que la postura de su amigo era muy elegante, pero su futura sonrisa se apagó al ver mejor.

Lo vio Charlar con otro hombre de manera muy amena se notaba a leguas que el tipo quería con él, y también había otro, uno de lentes, pero arecía más preocupado por Charles, seguramente era amigo suyo, pero a fin de cuentas, el profesor estaba coqueteando con el otro.

Eso fue más que suficiente para querer doblar la silla.

Si estuviese ebrio, ya hubiera ido por Charles y se lo hubiera llevado de ahí, pero como estaba sobrio, era más consciente de que ya se metería en más problemas, pero no con eso dejo su ira atrás.

—*Muy bien se acabó, me largo, fue una pésima idea* - pensó fuerte para que su amiga lo escuchase, se levantó molesto, dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida, entre tanto tumulto de gente, pero al parecer el destino tenía planeado dejarlo atorado ahí otro rato más.

—Hola lindo - oyó una voz chillona, albur pudo ver dos chicas vestidas con un vestido demasiado pequeño y pegado, y estaban maquilladas como para ir a matar a Batman — ¿Quieres bailar con las dos?

Oh mierda.

—*Deberías ir a decirle lo que sientes* - hablo, vía mente con el castaño quien hablaba con el otro sujeto.

—*Hank, no me interrumpas*

—*Charles, toma el riesgo de decirle lo que sientes.

—*Me rechazará*

—*Quizás no, pero no lo sabrás si no te animas a hacerlo, recuerda lo que paso conmigo y Raven*

Charles lo recordó, su amigo Hank, estaba muy enamorado de Raven, y ella también, el problema del joven graduado era que nunca le dijo lo que sentía, y por ese miedo, la mujer conoció a Azazel y ahora su relación iba muy bien, Raven olvido a Hank y el otro se quedó siempre arrepentido de no haberse arriesgado.

—*No comentas mi error amigo, mejor ve por él, enfréntalo antes de que otra persona ocupe tu lugar*

—*Tienes razón Hank, debo hacerlo, ¿Vas a estar bien?*

—*No te preocupes, Alex y Sean ya me están llamando para tomar más trago, no sé si pueda aguantar* - rio mientras animaba a su amigo.

—Muchas gracias amigo - sonrió y se dirigió al tipo que intentaba invitarle una copa con quien estaba ligando—Lo siento, pero no - rechazó al tipo quién se quedó callado y se dirigió para irse directamente a la casa de su amigo y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Cuando intentaba marcharse para cumplir su cometido, pudo oír los pensamientos de cierto maestro, que era más como un grito de ayuda, y también de dos mujeres voluptuosas queriendo llevarse a Erik para malos propósitos entre ellos dejarlo desnudo y sin dinero en algún lugar.

Oh no eso sí que no.

Por primera vez, su lado posesivo broto de golpe, y se dirigió donde estaba su Erik, sí, SU Erik.

—Ven a bailar, y después de eso quien sabe - dijo una de las mujeres sonriendo mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del otro, quien intentaba pensar cómo diablos salir de ese lio.

El pobre hombre no quería ir ningún lado con ellas, lo que quería hacer era irse antes de que su enojo arruinase muchas mesas.

— ¡Oh Cariño! Me alegra que hayas podido venir - abrazo al hombre con efusividad, dejando al otro en una situación demasiado tensa.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Es mí...

—Novio, vamos muy seriamente ¿No es así? - dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo el pecho de Erik.

—Oh vamos, esta tan tenso por tu mentira que no dice nada.

—Sí, si es mi novio - hablo por fin el más alto.

—Muy bien, demuéstrenlo, un beso

—Eso es muy fácil - rio mientras lo besaba en su mejilla, y el otro como piedra de nuevo.

—No entiendes ¿verdad? - dijo sacando de su cartera un chicle —El reto del chicle, tú lo comes se besan y el chicle debe llegar a la boca del otro, claro no lo hagan si admiten su mentira, y nos dejas llevar a bailar a tu amigo.

—Reto aceptado.

Justo antes de que el maestro de secundaria pudiese decir o hacer algo, Charles tomo el dulce, tomo el rostro de Erik y lo beso al principio de forma casi forzada, pero al pasar tres segundos, fue correspondido al instante, sus lenguas danzaban de formas sensual. Cuando se separan sus caras estaban rojas, por el calor, la excitación y el nerviosismo, Erik saco de sus labios el chicle.

— ¿Prueba suficiente? - rio el castaño con un tono de "¿Lo ven? es mío, ahora váyanse."

Las mujeres se fueron muy molestas e incomodas, cuando se alejaron de la vista de los dos mutantes, el telépata respiro más tranquilo, pero el alemán no se veía relajado.

El controlador de metales estaba muy callado mientras botaba a la basura la goma de mascar que había llegado su boca cortesía de su amigo.

—Bueno no me agradezcas por salvarte de ellas lo hice con... - sintió como el cuerpo del otro se acercó de forma peligrosa abrazándolo de la cintura, ese beso, había sido el interruptor para mandar al diablo todo.

—Lo siento mucho Charles - dijo muy cerca del oído casi mordiendo sus lóbulo —Te deseo, deseo hacerte mío - susurro con voz ronca y demandante, algo jamás oído por Charles, el oji azul sintió como la creciente erección del alemán estaba rozando su entrepierna.

Al diablo el autocontrol.

Tomarían el maldito riesgo.

—Mi departamento está cerca - dijo en su oído con su tono seductor aunque estaba muy nervioso en el fondo.

Salieron del local corriendo pero con sus manos unidas llegando al auto del castaño quien arranco al instante de estar los dos en el vehículo.

Llegaron al departamento de Charles en tiempo record, en cuanto el dueño cerró la puerta su cuerpo fue acorralado por la mirada de depredador de su amigo.

Jamás lo había visto así, tan demandante, tan excitado, tan sexy. Se acercó a él separando las piernas del más bajo con una de sus rodillas, y de forma casi desesperada tomo sus labios, esta vez sí pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus deseos reprimidos de meses.

Pensar en detenerse hubiese sido una locura. Su olor le embriagaba, le atraía hacía él y hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Aquel hombre le estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Su respiración se mezclaba con la suya y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del alemán aumentando excitación y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Era Erik quien le guiaba. Empezó besándole suavemente, con delicadeza y progresivamente le fue besando con más intensidad y agresividad. Charles enredó las manos en su pelo atrayéndole, buscando aún más el contacto de su piel con la suya. El más alto apenas le dejaba hueco para respirar y el calor que le provocaba hacía que elementos innecesarios como la ropa estuvieran fuera de lugar, desde hace rato que querían deshacerse de las telas que los molestaba sobretodo en la parte inferior.

Sus torpes pasos los llevaron a la habitación del castaño en un abrazo fuerte cayeron en la cama aun besándose arrancándose la ropa con fuerza desmedida, el alemán había esperado por meses hacerle eso y no iba a esperar nada. Le desabrochó la camisa al punto de reventar los botones de la misma, junto con sus pantalones. Luego empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros como si quisiera devorarle, y esto lo acompasaba con las caricias sobre el pecho y su abdomen. El castaño no se quedó atrás así que con rapidez lo despojo de su chaqueta de su camisa gris y de sus pantalones.

Quedando ambos sólo con la ropa interior a merced del deseo a flor de piel.

Charles ya no era casi consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Erik le acariciaba todo el cuerpo y ya no era capaz de reprimir los gemidos que este le provocaba.

Enredó la mano aún más entre el pelo del alemán haciendo ademán de tirarle de los mechones como señal de que parara. Este levantó la cabeza para mostrarle la misma expresión que anteriormente. Una llena de deseo. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada del telépata.

Estuvieron así un rato, mirándose el uno al otro. Las palabras estaban de más, ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro pero permanecían inmóviles como si esperaran impacientes el siguiente movimiento.

Al final fue Charles quien rompió aquella quietud, besando con fiereza al hombre con fiereza, mostrando que no debía ser delicado con él, no era ninguna chica.

Erik rio por dentro, si había algo que lo encendía era la lucha por poder.

Se besaron intensamente. Charles acariciaba el cuello y los hombros del otro atrayéndole hacía él cuando le parecía que estaba demasiado lejos. Buscaba el contacto con su piel, en aquel momento aquella era su única meta. Quería unirse con él, formar uno sólo. Sus caricias, sus besos impregnados de deseo reprimido, pero de algo más ¿Amor? podría ser, esto no solo era sexo desenfrenado, quizás era aun paso grande, pero ya no quiso pensar en eso, prefirió flexionar las piernas buscando rozar las suyas con las rodillas y este en forma de respuesta le empezó a acariciar.

El beso fue largo, sus manos dejaron su cómodo lugar y viajaron por todo el cuerpo desde el cuello, los hombros, lo pezones, el abdomen, las caderas, las piernas hasta finalmente acariciar con sus labios su entrepierna, sonrió hasta tener una de sus manos en el miembro y otra acariciando su cuello, no sin antes insertar tres dedos en la boca de su amante para lubricarlo después.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Aquello ya sí que le hacía perder la cabeza completamente. El maestro del magnetismo empezó a masturbarlo cada vez más rápido mientras que le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas. Charles arqueó la espalda de puro placer. Agarró las sábanas de la cama esperando que este parara de torturarle. Pero cada vez iba más deprisa el hombre de ojos azules notaba que aquello ya no iba a durar mucho, se llevó la mano a la boca intentando sofocar su voz, pero al final no pudo reprimir un último gemido y se vino en la mano de Erik.

Erik observó detenidamente la cara roja del castaño, Este había apartado la mirada de él y se había llevado la mano a la cara como si no quisiera que nadie viera la situación en la que estaba.

Acarició con sus manos las piernas del castaño haciendo que este volviera la mirada hacía él. Las separó y le atrajo hacía el para luego penetrarle con su miembro ya erecto después de haberlo lubricado bien, lo que menos quería era dañarlo.

Aquello le dolió. No era su primera vez pero aún no había conseguido acostumbrarse. Agarró los brazos de Erik que ahora estaban uno a cada lado y los apretó con fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Sudaba y la respiración se le aceleraba una vez más, era difícil tener "eso" dentro suyo, ahora si entendía lo que había dicho ese chico (4). El más alto le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, notó el rostro del alemán a escasos centímetros del suyo y segundos después como los labios de este rozaban los suyos y finalmente como su lengua buscaba la suya. Cuando el tiempo de espera acabo, el castaño fue quien se movió, buscando más, el otro no le hizo esperar y empezó el vaivén mas rápido haciendo que los gemidos del oji azul se hicieran casi incontrolables y las peticiones de más eran mucho más audibles, con el pasar de los minutos cambio de posición a estar de cuatro con Erik siendo más frenético.

—Erik, oh Dios, Erik - dijo entre suspiros cortados.

—Eso es Charles, di mi nombre - sonrió el otro siendo más rápido.

Charles creyó enloquecer por completo. Por unos momentos sólo era consciente de la respiración también agitada del otro. Ya no podía más, notaba que se le dormían las piernas y ya le era casi imposible ocultar sus gemidos.

Sentía que se iba a venir. Agarró la almohada y se la llevó a la boca para intentar inútilmente acallarlos. No pudo evitar que aquel último gemido resonara por toda la habitación.

En cuanto cayeron sus respiraciones eran erráticas, el mayor, aun sin haber salido del cuerpo del otro, se había acomodado detrás del otro apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño, Charles gemía de forma suave cerca del oído de su amante, pudo sentir dentro suyo como aquel miembro despertó de nuevo.

—No, esto no es suficiente - dijo en su oído nuevamente, con ese tono tan demandante y excitante, sintió de nuevo los movimientos dentro suyo y con ello, sus gemidos demandas de más movimiento regresaron.

No sabían lo que sucedería después de esa noche pero en ese momento sólo querían entregarse ante el placer y olvidando absolutamente todo.

Despertó de su letargo pero vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacía.

Se había ido.

Sintió como una fuerte punzada atravesarle el corazón.

Y una voz suya le decía "Te lo dije"

Todo sucedió tal y como Raven se lo había advertido.

Su celular sonó y en la pantalla decía su nombre, como si ella supiese lo que había sucedido.

—Buenos días Raven...

— ¿Qué paso Charles? Ayer Hank me dijo que te fuiste con alguien, y Emma me dijo que Erik fue con ella a la fiesta... - se calló un momento como suponiendo lo que había pasado, el rostro del castaño en verdad que lucía muy deprimido.

—Lo hice... -dijo sin ánimos, intentó tomar un par de interiores nuevos y una camisa, aunque no recordaba que esa camisa fuese suya, ni que fuese más grande que su propio cuerpo, no llegó a los interiores ya que no podía sentir sus caderas, recordó tristemente al responsable de su estado.

—Oh no... Charles, odio decirlo pero, te lo dije... Erik es así no va a cambiar... - estaba recostado en su cama con esa gran camisa, hasta que escucho pasos dirigiéndose a su cuarto y ahí lo vio, vestido sólo de abajo con una charola con dos cafés y un gran plato de tostadas.

—Buen día - sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo —Ehm, usé tu cocina para preparar el desayuno espero que no te moleste...

—No, para nada - su tristeza cambio al instante y sonrió de forma tierna.

— ¿Charles estas ahí?

—Ehm, perdón Raven, tengo que colgar, Erik hizo el desayuno - dijo sonriente y colgó antes que la mujer azul empezara a preguntar más, el alemán puso la charola en medio de ellos y empezaron a comer, nunca pensó que ese hombre haría un detalle así.

— ¿Qué tal? - preguntó expectante mientras intentaba no pensar en lo lindo que se veía Charles usando su camisa.

—Están deliciosas, las tostadas y el café - dijo manchándose con mermelada una mejilla, la cual Erik, por inercia quizás, limpió con una servilleta a pesar que pensaba en limpiarle la mejilla con un beso —"Intentando frenar sus deseos, que tierno"- pensó el inglés.

Los minutos con un silencioso desayuno eran tranquilos y apacibles, aunque deseaban romper el silencio de una u otra forma.

Era momento, es decir, se había quedado por un simple hecho, se había dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de ser algo más que un amigo del castaño, abrirse a una relación, una de verdad, o al menos intentarlo, es decir eso se debe hacer si amas a alguien y este te corresponde ¿No?

Intentar ser algo más.

Tomar el riesgo.

—Charles - llamó el rubio —Hoy hay una exposición nueva en el museo, es sobre la evolución.

—Sí, lo supe por el periódico - sonrió algo nervioso.

—Estaba pensando que... si te gustaría ir al museo hoy, conmigo - dijo serio pero sus latidos eran erráticos, el castaño sonrió de forma picara y dulce.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir en una cita?

—Sí, quiero salir en una cita contigo ¿Qué dices? - dijo serio como siempre, pero sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho —Digo, no sé cómo vaya a resultar todo esto, pero creo que estaría bien intentarlo ¿Que dices? - termino con nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Claro! -exclamó alegre pero su nerviosismo era quien provocó el grito -Digo, sí, me encantaría salir contigo, en una cita... e intentarlo...

Por primera vez ambos se vieron sonrojados, como dos jóvenes al confesarse su amor.

"Es tan lindo"

Pensaron ambos, para luego empezar una charla más amena, por primera vez Erik disfrutaba de la compañía de un amante, no al fin, y por primera vez, disfrutó estar con la persona que amaba.

 **Continuara...**

(1) Un chiste pervertido, ya que al actor le joden mucho con eso XD

(2) Aquí las traducciones de lo que se dicen Erik y Azazel, todo con google translator, lo siento a las personas que saben, pero quería mucho que se hablasen en sus idiomas nativos.

Alemán: Te deseo buena suerte amigo mío

Ruso: Lo mismo para ti camarada

(3) Si creían que sería un Erik x Emma unilateral, se equivocaron XD

(4) Se refería al chiste depravado de arriba XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el salseo XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ya volví…. Lo se me tarde hasta el siguiente año y no tengo excusas, bueno aquí está el ultimo capitulo, y les invito a que lean el nuevo fic que hice de esta bella pareja, pero es angst, bueno aquí les dejo con el ultimo capítulo.

Enjoy!

 **Cap.5 Because you're special, because it's you**.

—¡¿Por qué quieres acabar esto?! - un grito mezclado con el llanto histérico de una mujer, una relación que sólo duró un mes, un mes era mucho tiempo, por qué tener que atarse a alguien, si se quedaba mucho tiempo atado a alguien cuando todo acabe dolería, mucho.

—Lo siento, pero es lo mejor - dijo serio y se marchó, ya eran no sólo los gritos de la chica con la que acababa de terminar, sino eran más voces, de todas sus demás parejas, todas gritándole que era un cobarde.

Despertó de su fusión de sueño y recuerdo gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, cuando se removió un poco vio otra cara adormilada, sonrió al ver a Erik ahí, en su cama profundamente dormido, y con un hilillo, de lo que esperaba, fuese de saliva.

—Erik, despierta - lo movió, el otro solo hizo un bufido y se apegó más al cuerpo del mas bajito apresándolo entre sus brazos causándole una risa —Vamos, tienes clases antes que yo, por que no te vas a dar una ducha mientras yo hago el café - propuso, el hombre se levantó como un muerto de su tumba, claro no sin antes atinar aun torpe beso en los labios, para luego marcharse a la ducha completamente desnudo, si bien Charles ya lo había visto así, aun se ponía rojo al verlo caminar sin nada puesto.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el café, recordó su sueño-recuerdo.

Esa clase de discusión siempre la tuvo con sus demás amantes, esa línea de pensamiento la tuvo cuando una de sus primeras parejas (1), termino después de un año, ahí nació esa idea, si te atas más a una persona, separarte de ella será un sentimiento horrible, y más difícil de superar.

Por eso sólo estaba con una persona a lo máximo un mes, vio el calendario, se acercaba la fecha de su aniversario con el alemán, sería su cuarto mes, habían pasado muy rápido, el mismo se sorprendía que haya durado tanto tiempo, no es que planeaba terminarle; era una idea estúpida, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle, al rubio seguramente estaba más sorprendido que él.

Y no se equivocaba.

El primer mes fue algo complicado, sobre todo cuando eran las noches en los que iba al departamento de su novio, despertaba a las tres de la mañana de forma automática, pero cuando veía a Charles a su lado, unas veces dándole la espalda otras viendo su rostro durmiente, volvía dormirse, al segundo mes, el despertaba a su novio para ir a desayunar, ahora que era el tercer casi cuarto mes, él tenía que ser despertado, fue muy fácil acostumbrarse a estar al lado del maestro de la universidad.

Ahora que lo recordaba pronto seria su aniversario de cuatro meses, ni el mismo se la creía, pero era la verdad.

¿Cómo pasarían su aniversario esta vez?

¿Cena?

¿Tarde en su casa luego y a beber?

Claro, sea cual sea las opciones, todas acabarían con ellos enredados en las sabanas. Eso era algo siempre bueno.

El desayuno era ameno como siempre, conversando de una u otra cosa, a veces debatiendo de diferentes puntos de vista, a veces silencioso, nunca aburrido.

Cuando llego a la escuela, según él todo era normal, pero no se estaba dando cuenta que todo el mundo lo veía, como si tuviera otra cabeza o al fin se hubiese abierto su tercer ojo.

Claro la obviedad llego al punto en que ya era momento de preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, aunque llego en forma de pregunta y vaya que fue incomoda.

"¿Está enamorado? mejor dicho ¿Tiene pareja?" obviamente llego su respuesta con otra pregunta "¿Por qué piensan eso?" Si Emma dijo algo iba a matarla.

"Esta diferente, se lo ve más feliz, claro no lo muestra, pero lo vemos con un semblante más tranquilo quizás, cuando ve su celular sonríe, así salió nuestra conclusión" Ahí el alemán se dio cuenta que era muy obvio tanto mostrando su buen y mal humor y no era necesario decir a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado como idiota del antiguo maestro suplente.

Charles tampoco era muy discreto con su alegría, sus alumnos constantemente lo molestaban diciéndole que les diga el nombre de la chica o chico afortunado de quien estaba enamorado, pero siempre la respuesta era una galante sonrisa y un "otro día quizás" Y no eran ellos solamente quienes se percataron de la obvia felicidad, también Mariko, Azazel, Logan, Hank entre otras personas más, su relación era buena, alguien que le entendía en varios aspectos, también alguien con quien poder debatir, jugar ajedrez por largas horas, leer juntos, y claro, en lo otro no se quedaba corto, aunque, Erik era un excelente amante, era apasionado, implacable, como lo era un gran amante con el que estas... sólo una noche, es decir se sentía como si fuese un polvo, obviamente no lo era, sabía muy bien que el controlador de metales sentía lo mismo que él, pero no dejaba de sentirse así, como otro de sus tantos amantes.

Una cena en grupo nunca es malo, y menos cuando tu amigo chef a puesto nuevos platos en el menú.

Una mesa redonda, y ocho amigos cenando, nada fuera de lo común.

Bueno en realidad sí.

—Vaya - dijo el alemán al probar el plato de pastel de carne —Charles debes probarlo, esta delicioso.

—Ok - como algo inusual al infinito el controlador de metales llevo un trozo del pastel a la boca de su pareja quien comió con gusto —Esta muy buena, bueno ya que tu generosamente me invitaste yo te invito de mi lasaña de pollo, dijo cortando del platillo nombrado junto con la salsa, en pequeño pero torpe movimiento mancho la comisura derecha de los labios de su pareja con la salsa, causándole risa a ambos. Charles de manera automática limpio la mancha atrevida del rostro de Erik de forma suave.

—Gracias - dijo de forma suave a su novio en un suave contacto visual, pero al girar para felicitar a su amigo por la comida estaban doce ojos puestos en ellos con una cara de asombro, como si hubiese un animal fantástico detrás de ellos —¿Qué pasa?

Al parecer que no se habían dado cuenta de que esa normal muestra de afecto entre ellos, les había causado diabetes inmediata a los demás, claro que les alegraba verlos felices, pero más que nada les asustaba ver al maestro de física siendo tan tierno con una pareja, pero era más un susto a lo desconocido que otra cosa.

Fingieron que no pasó nada y siguieron su conversación, claro ellos también hablaron, risas, revelaciones entre amigos, una buena cena.

Después de cenar sería bueno ir a beber algo a un bar, así que en grupo fueron encaminándose a un buen lugar.

Entretanto que Erik hablaba con Azazel, Emma y Logan, los demás atraparon a Charles para hablar de lo ocurrido en la cena.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? Han estado raros en la cena.

—¿De verdad no se han dado cuenta? - dijo Hank —La forma en la que te ves con Erik, lo de haber probado la comida del otro.

—No creo que sea algo malo.

—No, no es malo - dijo Mariko.

—Es perturbador - al fin dijo la respuesta correcta quien más sino Raven —Erik es el señor que no hace nada tierno, tipo serio y frio, que no sonríe ni siquiera una maldita mueca y hoy se dejó hacer mimos por ti, nos alegra verlo feliz, pero créeme que perturba mucho además que debes entender que tanto Erik como tú no han tenido relaciones serias y mucho menos han mostrado tanto cariño. Dios, eran tan dulces que casi nos da diabetes.

—Admítelo Charles, no has estado con nadie más de un mes, estando bien o mal la relación el máximo es un mes - dijo de nuevo su amigo de la universidad.

—Quizás es porque lo amo - dijo tranquilo con una suave sonrisa, poniéndose rojo como un tomate, aunque era la verdad, y con Erik pronto se cumpliría cuatro meses, ese tiempo paso como si nada, quizás porque lo amaba, porque era especial, porque era él, era Erik. Ese maestro de mal carácter, brillante, noble, algo duro con la raza humana, pero un buen hombre, a fin de cuentas, pero en la relación alguien detallista, cariñoso, tímido, siempre directo, le gustaba todo de él, amaba todo.

—Eres muy dulce, y tierno, voy a vomitar arcoíris - dijo Raven en broma haciendo que vomitaba haciendo reír a los demás, claro de forma baja para que los otros no los escuchen. Si quizás eran acaramelados, pero a su manera. (2)

—Conozco esa cara - dijo el hombre rojo mientras cortaba la jugosa carne de res que tenía en frente suyo, en tanto su amigo lo miraba extrañado mientras el también comía lo que había pedido. El restaurante cerrado por vacaciones, un par de amigos comiendo como antes, ya que sus parejas habían salido a comer a otro lado, y su amigo de mal carácter se había ido con su novia de viaje, así que solo eran los dos, pero ya era tiempo de comer juntos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa tu cara de preocupación, no la había visto desde que te alejaste de Charles, ¿De qué estas preocupado? Sabes que no podrás ocultarlo, en cuanto Emma regrese de su viaje a Paris me lo dirá y no pasara día en el que no te moleste - el alemán dio un suspiro de derrota, era la verdad.

—Sabes que pronto serán cuatro meses de mi relación con Charles.

—Si... ¿Qué pasa con ello?

—Ya tengo su regalo, sé que le encantara...pero creo que falta algo...pero no sé qué…

—Estoy más que seguro que algo se te ocurrirá…pero hay algo más y no tiene que ver con los regalos... - el hombre solo volvió a su comida evitando ver a su amigo a los ojos —Oh vamos Erik, yo te conté varias cosas mías y tú me has contando muchas cosas, privilegios de una amistad de años - maldito mejor amigo con apariencia del diablo.

—Bien... tiene algo que ver con el sexo...

—Impotencia.

—No.

—Finges o finge. (3)

—Para nada.

—Insatisfecho uno de los dos

—Créeme, no, y hablo por los dos - siempre se jactó de ser un buen amante y no había forma que lo contradijeran.

—¿Entonces? - no le costó mucho entender lo que quiso decirle —Oh, no diferencias entre el sexo y hacer el amor - su amigo solo asintió y fue la respuesta correcta.

—Sabes muy bien mi historial en tanto a relaciones interpersonales.

—¿Y Magda?

—Puedo contar con una mano las veces lo hicimos, por eso fue que entendí en parte que me engañase, y no, no fue amor lo que hice.

—Amigo mío, hacer el amor es algo íntimo, hacerlo de una forma lenta, que ambos disfruten, no sólo pasión, como lo dice el mismo acto "amor", sino puedes hacerlo solamente estarías tratando a mi cuñado como un amante más.

—No es un amante más – espetó serio.

—Claro que no, es sorprendente y bueno que estés llegando más lejos con otra persona.

—Claro que sí, lo amo, y sea cual sea la manera voy a demostrarle que es único - dijo sirviéndose más cerveza, eso sí era una asombrosa respuesta, pero era la verdad, lo amaba, porque era especial, porque era él, era Charles. Ese hombre siempre alegre, brillante, inocente, quizás algo ingenuo, pero era parte de su encanto además que tenía esa linda faceta de ser coqueto y un tanto atrevido. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

—Brindo por tu convicción camarada - sonrió el hombre rojo mientras ambos chocaban sus respectivas bebidas.

El día del aniversario llego rápido, por suerte fue en un día sábado.

Erik, vestido con pantalones de color gris ajustado una camisa blanca y un saco negro largo, fue a encontrarse con Charles en un pequeño parque, el castaño, que llevaba con pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra.

—*Sexy* - pensó el alemán causando una risilla al profesor.

—Pues muchas gracias Erik, tú también te ves muy sexy - ambos rieron con algo de nerviosismo y se dieron un dulce beso ante de marcharse.

—Esta vez sin auto - dijo Charles.

—Mañana ya estará listo, aunque tu auto es muy viejo, es más difícil encontrar las piezas adecuadas - dijo mientras caminaban a su destino.

El aniversario sería una cena y un paseo por una pequeña plaza iluminada, ir a beber un par de copas, quizás hacer locuras de ebrios, el desenlace, llegar al departamento de Charles y hacerlo, pero sentía que algo faltaba, sentía que su aniversario demasiado…predecible, debía haber algo diferente pero no sabía que.

La cena fue en un restaurante elegante, una tranquila y amena conversación, intercambio de miradas traviesas, lo de siempre, aunque ahora Charles lo estaba provocando de manera sutil bajo la mesa.

—Charles, esto es para ti, feliz aniversario - el alemán le entrego un libro que hablaba de genética de un autor aclamado aun no había salido a la venta.

—Erik ¿Cómo...?

—Tengo un par de amigos en la empresa que edito el libro, no fue difícil, un par de llamadas y listo - eso y la promesa de reparar el auto del mismo contacto, pero no diría nada de eso.

—Oh Erik, es un hermoso detalle... gracias - sonrió dulcemente —Y como ahora es la hora de los regalos, aquí está el tuyo, feliz aniversario - el castaño le entrego un estuche envuelto en un elegante papel regalo color rojo. Al abrirlo, encontró un anillo atravesado por una cadena, ambas eran de plata, ese regalo le recordaba mucho al que tenía su padre, Jacob, su padre, al igual que a él, jamás le gustaron los anillos en los dedos así que con una simple cadena tenía su anillo de bodas colgado del cuello.

—Muchas gracias Charles - dio una suave pero significativa sonrisa a su pareja, pero no falto el beso en el dorso, obviamente el telépata se sonrojo a mas no poder, Erik nunca hacía gestos románticos en público, pero hoy era especial.

Después de la cena ambos salieron con dirección al bar hablando de cosas triviales, sus sonrisas se congelaron en el momento en que sintieron gotas de agua caer, empezaron a caminar más rápido hasta correr tomados de la mano siendo mojados por la lluvia que los había alcanzado y aún quedaba un largo tramo hasta ese bar y cada auto estaba ocupado.

—Este maldito clima nunca se pone de acuerdo - dijo enojado al sentir que la lluvia caía con más fuerza y ellos en medio de la calle mojándose, Erik vio como Charles protegía el libro dentro de su gabardina y tiritaba de frio, por suerte lograron encontrar un taxi, Erik dio la dirección de su casa que quedaba más cerca que el departamento de su pareja, gesto que al parecer sorprendió al mismo.

Tras pagar al hombre salieron rápidamente del auto y corrieron hasta la casa, sus perros los saludaron mientras esperaban pacientemente protegidos por el porche, todos entraron a la casa.

Ya dentro de la casa se hallaba en la cocina el rubio cubierto por una bata blanca mientras serbia café caliente en tanto el castaño salía de la ducha.

—Es un alivio que tengas batas de repuesto - dijo Charles mientras se serbia el café cerca de la chimenea con su ropa secándose y las mascotas de su pareja cerca de la misma durmiendo plácidamente.

—Es bueno ser precavido - rio el rubio en tanto se sentaba cerca suyo sosteniendo su taza de café.

Miraron la fogata por un buen rato en silencio, un tranquilo silencio.

—Muchas gracias por el café y la bata, Erik.

—No hay de que... Charles... - llamo en un tono algo bajo.

—¿Si? - lo miraba atento.

—¿Quieres cerrar esta cita arriba?

El castaño lo miro fijamente, Erik era un hombre al que jamás había compartido intimidades más allá de lo necesario, sus amantes habían llegado solo a un motel y como máximo hasta un departamento, pero no su recamara. Erik le estaba demostrando que él fue el único que atravesó todas sus barreras que se había puesto a lo largo de su vida emocional.

El castaño no dijo nada más que acariciar de forma amorosa el rostro de quien haba sentido algo más que simple cariño, o atracción, era algo más fuerte.

En esta ocasión fue Charles quien atrajo a Erik hacia él, robándole beso tras otro mientras sus manos se deleitaban con la amplia espalda del alemán. Lehnsherr no se quedaba atrás pues, apoyando una de sus manos al lado de Xavier como punto de apoyo, aprovechó su otra mano para tocar el pecho del docente quien estaba descubierto por la tela que se había deslizado.

Charles gimió cuando sintió la cálida mano de su novio rozar uno de sus pezones. El beso se rompió y el hombre de ojos verde gris comenzó a besar el cuello del de ojos azules, lamiendo y mordiendo, marcando esa deliciosa piel como suya, pero de una forma muy suave, no había porque apresurarse, eso el maestro de física se repetía mentalmente.

Al llegar al pecho, movió los pliegues de la bata para despegar el tórax por completo y chupó fuertemente uno de los pezones.

—Ahí... Erik...

Aquel gemido era estimulante. Con ímpetu, pasó al otro pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento hasta dejarlo rojo y totalmente erecto. Sus besos se trasladaron por la piel de seda del abdomen de Charles hasta llegar a la cintilla de la bata que permanecía fuertemente anudada.

Erik levantó la vista, pidiendo mudo permiso para continuar, algo que no hacía, pero como debía ir lento y con amor, sería una forma educada, y su respuesta fue el mismo Charles desanudando la bata aunque no descubrió su cuerpo. Eso se lo dejó a él.

Con lentitud, como quien abre un regalo muy preciado, fue retirando la tela hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del menor. Era simplemente perfecto. Piel lechosa, suave como la seda. Caderas estrechas con las curvas exactas y ni un gramo de grasa extra. Piernas largas y bien torneadas y finalmente, su miembro que comenzaba a despertar, algo que le gustó mucho, ver a su amante expectante a sus siguiente movida, y aunque era algo tortuoso ser lento, vaya que valía la maldita pena.

Charles no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo. No era la primera vez que se mostraba desnudo ante Erik pero al verse desnudo ante la vista penetrante de su novio de su cuerpo, le daba muchos nervios, antes el alemán ya le hubiese atacado a besos, mordidas en tanto se restregase contra su cuerpo cual bestia en celo.

Al ver la ausencia de reacción del mayor, se temió lo peor. Que al final fue una pésima idea hacerlo en su casa, que estaba todo mal, que pronto tendría que vestir e irse, una mella de sentimientos de temor, dudas y nerviosismo.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? – pregunto temeroso.

—Nada, es que ahora creo que te contemplare más seguido, te ves tan lindo cuando entras en estado de nervios – rio y el castaño hizo un tierno puchero y le mordió el hombro.

—Me asustaste – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la unión del cuello del Erik quien se reía y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo volvió a besar, con ternura.

—Eres perfecto... – le susurró —No hay por qué asustarse, estas aquí porque eres especial, porque eres tú…

Charles volvió a sentir los labios del hombre de ojos verdes grisáceos sobre su piel, esta vez sobre su cadera e iban bajando lentamente a una velocidad casi desesperante. Cuando Erik llegó hasta el miembro de su pareja, no se reprimió y le dio una fuerte lamida a todo lo largo, sacándole un gemido de placer al oji-azul. Simplemente perfecto.

—Erik... Por favor...

Aquella petición llena de súplica, fue escuchada y Charles casi gritó al sentir su miembro atrapado en la húmeda cavidad que representaba la boca del alemán. A un ritmo constante, Erik movió sus labios de arriba abajo, recorriendo todo lo que su boca pudiera abarcar, sacándole más y más gemidos de su pareja, pues eso era. Su pareja. Completamente suyo hoy y para siempre, llámenlo egoísta, pero así pensaba el, nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

Con sus manos acariciaba los glúteos de Charles mientras su boca se encargaba de complacerlo, el rostro del castaño estaba muy rojo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero hoy estaba haciendo las cosas de manera lenta.

Erik subió a besarlo nuevamente, infundiéndole la misma calma que lo inundaba en esos movimientos. Las manos nerviosas del telépata se dirigieron al nudo la del controlador de metales bata para deshacerlo y poder descartar la prenda, ya que no era justo que Xavier fuese el único desnudo.

Charles no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el pecho descubierto de Lehnsherr con sus pectorales marcados y el abdomen trabajado pero lo que siempre le llamaba la atención fue aquel miembro erecto y turgente que se elevaba contra la piel del vientre.

Sintió como una de las manos de Erik se encargaba de su miembro y luego una lengua aventurera bajaba por sus testículos hasta llegar a su perineo, mandándole espasmos de placer.

—Relájate – pidió el más alto con la voz ronca.

Con esa palabra dicha debía hacerlo, pero el castaño tenía otra idea, detuvo a su pareja antes de que este continúe, quería prepararse frente a él, quería darle una vista diferente.

—Esta vez…Yo lo hare…

Charles lamió sus dedos para después empezar a preparase. Lo hizo lentamente, siendo observando por el alemán quien se daba placer así mismo mientras lo veía, sus penetrantes ojos lo observaban con completa concentración. En poco tiempo, tres dedos se movían deliciosamente dentro, mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el dueño de la casa, quien ahora se colocaba el preservativo.

—Erik... Te necesito...

Las palabras llenas de deseo del castaño provocaron que el alemán alejara los tres intrusos de la entrada de su amante quien no tuvo tiempo para decir algo ya que fue callado por un beso apasionado.

—"Mierda, Charles no me lo pones fácil, tranquilízate, hacer el amor, es hacerlo lento, muéstrale no todo lo que sientes es deseo" – pensó Erik en voz alta y obviamente Charles pudo leer su mente y le pareció el pensamiento más lindo.

Levantó las piernas de Charles, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y enfocó los preciosos ojos azules que refulgían de placer. Atrapó de nuevo esos labios rojos que era una droga para él y tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a su destino, entrando de una sola embestida.

Dentro del beso tragó un gran gemido del menor al sentirse invadido por Erik. Su espalda se arqueó y tuvo que cortar el beso para poder respirar.

—Charles…- suspiro el alemán en el oído de su amante

Se esforzó mucho para no moverse al instante, debía esperar, aunque sea una tortura. Charles al ver esas reacciones le hicieron notar que su pareja aún se estaba esforzando sonrió suavemente por la ternura de Erik. Posó sus manos tras el cuello del más alto y lo atrajo para besarlo. Nunca se cansaría de besarlo.

Erik aprovechó ese beso para empezar a moverse.

—Aaahhh...

Una corriente de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y al mismo tiempo frotando su miembro contra el duro vientre de Lehnsherr. El alemán siempre lo hacía tocar el punto dentro de él que lo llevaba hasta casi tocar las estrellas.

Erik comenzó a moverse con maestría ya dejando poco a poco de lado la lentitud, tocando ese punto que hacía delirar a Charles en cada embate. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor y el placer exudado, se movían al compás de sus gemidos necesitados.

Ya su mente estaba en blanco, no podía más que pensar en el puro placer. Su miembro era perfectamente estimulado por el roce constante de sus vientres. Sentía la excitación acumularse en su bajo vientre. Iba a explotar.

—Erik... Aahh... Ya no.… puedo... más...

Erik deliraba de placer. Las cálidas paredes que rodeaban su miembro con fuerza lo hacían impulsarse con más ímpetu para darle más placer a su amado. Su amado Charles. Quien lo había cambiado, quien se había hecho una de las personas más importantes de su vida hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida sin él hubiese sido solo una vorágine de sin sentido de satisfacción de bajos placeres, sin amor, sin nada.

Escucharlo decir que estaba a punto de terminar fue el aliciente para que tomara el miembro del ojiazul y lo estimulara con fuerza.

—¡Erik!

—¡Aahh! ¡Charles!

En una explosión orgásmica, Charles liberó chorros de semen sobre la mano del mayor y su propio vientre, a la vez que sentía su interior siendo bañado por la simiente de su compañero. Era una sensación única.

Erik salió lentamente de Charles, y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

Se quedaron un buen rato mirando las gotas de lluvia caer a través de la ventana, abrazados, muy pegados, Charles jugando con el collar que había regalado a Erik, quien no se lo había quitado, siendo rodeado por los brazos protectores de Erik, quien lo abrazaba como si tuviese miedo que se marchara, y a su vez se dejaba abrazar como si fuera su protección contra el mundo de afuera.

Erik cambió para bien, Charles era la persona correcta para él, y viceversa.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa Erik.

—Puedes quedarte las noches que quieras - dijo poniendo su quijada encima de su hombro. El hombre sonrió, tomó el rostro del alemán y le dio un largo beso.

Haber confesado sus sentimientos, fue definitivamente un riesgo que valió la pena, y jamás se arrepentiría de ello. (4)

 **THE END**

No es nadie importante en la trama, decidí no dar nombre al personaje ya que solo es vagamente mencionado en el capítulo.

Comentario mío, y si, son acaramelados y les queda muy bien.

Aquí es algo sexual me refiero a que, si fingen el orgasmo, obviamente no XD

Aquí me refiero por los dos, ninguno se arrepiente de haber tomado el riesgo.

Ya está muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic, sé que me tarde demasiado con la última actualización, espero no tardarme tanto en la siguiente historia, pero creo que por el momento hare más one-shots…

Gracias.

Nos vemos en otros mundos.


End file.
